Zgorzel
by Filigranka
Summary: Po co (pisać po raz enty wariację na ten sam temat)? Prawem kaduka. Dla Arianki na wykład oraz /bo potrzebuję/. I to streszcza wszystko, ale: żeby Roche'owi wynagrodzić Kołysanki... i parę innych fików, tutaj Vergen padło, Iorweth i smok są de facto zakładnikami na jego statku przetrzebionych Pasów. I jedynym niepolitycznym problemem jest to, że Ves zaczynają się plątać emocje.
1. Chapter 1

Ku mojemu zdumieniu i opadowi szczęki moje najgłupsze, najsłodsze, najbardziej naciągane, najbardziej emoporno, jakie napisałam, wzbudziło taki jakby... entuzjazm? Pomogło wykłady przetrwać? Ślicznym zostało nazwane? Nie, ja tego nie rozumiem i nie będę udawać, że rozumiem, ale w takim razie, ekhm, piszemy jeszcze jedno podobne (łudząco, łudząco) w stylu. Skoro więc wszyscy czekają na _Kołysanki_..., cracki i tak się wrzuca i w ogóle - w poniedziałek znowu niektórzy mają wykłady, to właściwie czemu nie zacząć wrzucać i tego? Najwyraźniej nie dość polskie fiki ludziom tego rodzaju emoporno dostarczają, a kimże ja jestem, by zostawiać tych paru oddanych czytelników głodnymi?

**Varia ostrzegające**: jednak ciemniej niż w _Lisku_. Ze wspominanymi gwałtami, molestowaniem w teraźniejszości i ogólnie Ves w rozchwianym stanie psychicznym tenże stan na elfiku wyżywającą. Co oznacza, ze dajemy sobie niniejszym pozwolenie in blanco, jak w _Kołysankach..._

**Ostrzeżenia przy emoporno stałe**: moja przyjemność ważniejsza niż realizm czy logika. Wszystko to, co ja zwykle w swoje emocjonalne porno wrzucam, tutaj jest (ostatnio gdzieś po angielskich wątkach uświadomiłam sobie/przeczytałam, ze niektórych nawet tak drobna, daleka od pieluch i podobnych, infantylizacja, jak dziecinne złość czy lęk, czy smutek, czy najdrobniejsze cofnięcie emocjonalne - które na moje się akurat zdarza wszystkim i jeszcze by infantylizacją nie było - wydaje irytujące; że ta specyficzna relacja pełnej zależności ich, nieotagowana, irytuje. cóż, w sumie zwykle nie taguję fetyszy ani narracyjnych, ani dosłownych, ale że jestem na świeżo: relacje zależności **mnie** bardzo bawią, więc tego na pewno tak tutaj jest pełno).

Poza tym, ogłoszenia parafialne, za miesiąc, 16 XI, są wybory samorządowe. Na pewno jakoś je rozreklamują (vel zaśmiecą miasta i wsie plakatami wyborczymi), ale Rzeczpospolita (Doliny Pontaru też) przypomina, że potrzebuje Twojego głosu. Krasnolud. Elfiątka. Pasy. Wszyscy. ;) Nie, żebyśmy zamierzali rozdawać fiki za głosowanie, bo nie sądzimy, by ktokolwiek od tego je uzależniał, ale jeśli ktoś bez fika absolutnie nie pójdzie, to jesteśmy skłonni negocjować. ;)

Dawno już nie dawaliśmy cytatów jako mott, prawda? A jest tyle ładnej poezji, która nam te głupotki zwane fikami pozwala pisać (no, bo pozwala żyć). Muszę kiedyś zrobić miksy poetyckie o bohaterach, naprawdę.

* * *

><p><strong>Zgorzel<strong>

_ziemia jest okrągła,  
>a Kolumb bezustannie okrąża ją, jak sputnik,<br>co jest chłopcem na posyłki Apolla  
>i nie wie, jak się nazywa, a czas się kończy<em>.

Krzysztof Karasek, _Sen i zwątpienie_

* * *

><p>Roche przyznawał, bez większych ceregieli, że jest stworzeniem prostym, impulsywnym, szybki do picia, szybki do bitki. Kochać, nienawidzić, życzyć śmierci, ratować życie, ot, kwestia jednej chwili. Trafu, rzec można.<p>

A traf chciał, że w tej chwili nienawidził Kaedweńczyków bardziej niż reszty świata. Wyrżnęli mu oddział – po śmierci to chyba nawet można chłopaków awansować na „przyjaciół" – zabili królewicza, porwali królewnę – zaraz królową – po czym, gdy ją cudem ratował, oczernili go tak, że oddawszy dziecko Nataliowi dowiedział się, że w podzięce za usługi oddane Temerii dają mu pół godziny na ucieczkę z Loc Muinne, potem go szukać zaczną. Jak znajdą, to zawiśnie. Anais, powie się, sama przybiegła, poznawszy sztandary armii swego ojca. Vernona z całą sprawą, niestety, niestety, nic łączyć nie może. On na pewno zrozumie, prawda? Sam w końcu świństw dokonywał dla dobra kraju.

Taak, Kaedwen na liście wrogów wyprzedziło Roche'owi Wiewiórki i zrównało się z Czarnymi. To był wyczyn.

Wyczyn nie zmieniał faktu, że mężczyzna był zmęczony. Wobec czego, usłyszawszy tupot patrolu, nie sprawdzał nawet, kto idzie, tylko ukrył się w jednej z odkrytych przez zrujnowane chodniki piwniczek, osłoniętej od strony ulicy kawałkiem gruzu. Przesiedziałby w niej spokojnie, gdyby nie to, że usłyszał z kolei kaedweński akcent. I dostrzegł dwie pary butów – pamiętając o zmniejszonym polu widzenia, mógł założyć, że jest ich tylko czterech. Z głosów wynikało, że wiedli więźnia, czyli gdyby zaatakował, mógłby liczyć na pomoc.

Wróg Kaedwen jest moim przyjacielem. Prawdopodobnie. A jeśli nie, to się ubije drania, pomyślał sentencjonalnie Roche. Co jak co, ale zabijać się mu bardzo, bardzo chciało.

Wobec czego sprawnie wyskoczył z dołu, rzucił nożem od razu, bez patrzenia, kierując się pogwizdywaniem jednego z żołnierzy. Melodyjka się urwała, zastąpiona stęknięciem, łoskotem padających ciał – ranny zatoczył się na kolegę – i szczękiem wyjmowanej przez Vernona klingi.

Tamci też chwycili za broń. Sekundy później. Czyli za późno dla rannego (ostrze tkwiło głęboko w plecach, między łopatką, a kręgosłupem, Roche poczuł cień satysfakcji) i towarzysza, na którego wpadł. Agent rozpłatał obu podbrzusza, jednym ciosem.

Zostało dwóch. Obrócili się, cięli równocześnie, Vernon sparował jedno uderzenie końcem miecza, niechlujnie, bo równocześnie uskakiwał przed drugim. Więzień musiał umknąć, niesamowicie szybko, ale agent nawet nie patrzył, po co? Kaedweńczycy rzucili się na niego, nieźle skoordynowani. Roche poczekał chwilę, a potem odskoczył, kopniakiem wzbijając wokół siebie chmurę piasku, żwiru, zdeptanego gruzu, co tam leżało na ziemi. Był szybszy, znacznie szybszy, lata treningu i brak żelastwa dawały o sobie znać – tamci nie zdążyli wyhamować ciosu ani zmienić kierunku ruchu. Zresztą, choćby i zdążyli, niewiele by to pomogło. Roche ciął bowiem nisko, z pochyleniem, trafiając w prześwit między płytami lekkiej zbroi. W pachwinę, zaraz potem, gdy tamten padał, w łeb.

Drugi żołnierz wykorzystał szansę. Vernon dał radę zejść uderzeniu z drogi, lecz za cenę dziury w połach swojego kaftana. Spowolniły ostrze, ale zatrzymały też Roche'a, który sklął i spróbował dosięgnąć napastnika mieczem. Kaedweńczyk zasłonił się tarczą, siła odbitego od metalu ciosu zawyła agentowi w mięśniach.

I wówczas napastnik zastygł z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy. Zacharczał. Krew buchnęła mu z ust, tarcza wypadła z dłoni, poleciał, jak kłoda, wprost na Vernona. Z karku wystawał mu nóż do rzucania. Roche'a owszem. Ten, którego użył na początku.

Więzień, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Przeniósł wzrok. Smukła, wysoka sylwetka pochylała się nad jednym z pierwszych zabitych Kaedweńczyków. Vernon się zakrztusił.

— Iorweth?

Elf odwrócił się natychmiast. Całkiem szybko, ale wolniej, zdecydowanie wolniej niż powinien. Rana, odgadł agent, teraz jeszcze kwestia, gdzie.

— Pomogłem ci — oznajmił watażka, mrużąc oczy.

Jasne, zaraza.

— Nie, to ja cię uwolniłem. Z tymi psami dałbym sobie radę sam. Trzeba było uciekać — dodał w porywie litości, pomału wyciągając swoją broń; trup opadł bezwładnie.

Iorweth potrząsnął głową. Chwycił miecz żołnierza, wstając, ale nie przybrał postawy bojowej. Cały prawy bok kurty miał przesiąknięty krwią.

— Znalazłbyś mnie — oznajmił obojętnie elf. — A ja ci nie dam rady. Nie w tym stanie.

— Nie dasz.

Vernon podchodził spokojnie i powoli. Po kilka kroków. Po kole, nie tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób odcinał drogę do piwnicy. Miał po prostu ochotę się ponapawać.

— Nie przeklinaj dnia przed zachodem słońca. Ten zaczął się dla mnie gównianie, a skończy miłym akcentem.

Watażka wyglądał na straceńczo zrezygnowanego. Z odcieniami męczeńskiej dumy, oczywiście.

— Możesz mnie zabić…

— Mogę. Zabiję. Nie potrzebuję… — Słowa akcentował krokami: — …pozwolenia.

— Nie będę stawiał oporu. Złapałeś mnie. Tylko mi powiedz, co się stało z Saskią? Na obradach? — dumę wywiało z tonu.

Saskią Smokobójczynią? Po cholerę? Znaczy, komanda były w Vergen, ale… Ale właściwie czemu? Przecież nie dla Stennisa i nie dla krasnsoludzkich mieszczuchów, oni Wiewiórkami gardzili.

— Terroryści nie mają prawa do ostatnich próśb. Ale jeśli chcesz coś przehandlować w zamian za tę informację – komanda, kryjówki, trasy…

— Ale to tylko jedno pytanie — czyściutka desperacja była w tonie; elf wycofał się o kilka kroków, prawie potknął o gruz, leżący przy ulicy. — Tamten by cię mógł trafić, gdybym go nie zabił.

W sumie trochę prawda.

— Nie wiem, co się stało z Saskią. Widzieliśmy z Geraltem, że się teleportowała z Filippą, ale nie było jej na obradach. Może szkoda, bo się smok pojawił…

— Smok? — Oczy Iorwetha rozszerzyły się, jak na rasę, to właściwie spanikowane. — I co… co się stało ze smokiem?

— To już drugie pytanie. — Vernon stał dość blisko, by uniesione ostrze prawie dotykało elfa.

Właściwie był ubawiony. I powoli budziły się z nim z letargu ostatnich paru dni zdolności śledcze. Wiewiórki w Vergen. Saskia Smokobójczyni, lęk Iorwetha, pytania o smoka – z pewnością węzeł okaże się prosty, gdy złapie kluczową informację, ale nie miał czasu kombinować. Zresztą, miał przed sobą osobowe źródełko danych.

— To jest ważne — zaskamlał watażka. — A o Saskii nic nie powiedziałeś... Proszę — dodał rozpaczliwie — o nic innego nie będę cię prosił, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji… Chcesz, żebym błagał? Proszę, proszę… — słowa uciekały przez zaciśnięte zęby.

A żebrz sobie, żebrz, pomyślał z mściwą radością agent, czując, jak wargi wyginają się mu w uśmiechu. Pewnie, że chciał. Lubił takie przedstawienia. Bardzo. Posłuchał więc przez chwilę gorączkowych próśb – przemknęło mu przez głowę, że należało kazać paść na kolana, ale odrzucił pomysł. Elfowi i tak najprawdopodobniej otworzyły się już rany.

— Smok, jak to smok. Rozwalał wszystko. Ale mieliśmy z sobą wiedźmina. Jak myślisz, co się stało z oszalałym, kontrolowanym przez chędożone czarodziejki smokiem? Geralt go ubił.

Iorwethowi krew mu odpłynęła z twarzy.

— Nie… niemożliwe — wyszeptał białymi wargami.

Gdybym ja wiedział, że to cię tak dobije, to bym powiedział od razu, zaśmiał się w duchu Roche.

— Najwyraźniej możliwe. Geraltowi bardzo szkoda było gada, zaraza wie, czemu. Tam, w lesie, dobił, truchło pewnie jeszcze leży. — Machnął ręką, wskazując kierunek; nawet właściwy.

Elf teraz dopiero wyglądał na spanikowanego. Przypartego do muru – mniej więcej tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy go Vernon w komandzie dopadł. Miłe wspomnienia.

— A możemy iść i zobaczyć? — bąknął watażka; i zaraz, nim agent zdążył parsknąć śmiechem: — Zobaczysz, tam są… to są istotne informacje polityczne. I militarne. Naprawdę. Sam zobaczysz. I ci opowiem. Opłaci ci się. A potem mnie i tak zabijesz, proszę bardzo, ja tylko… Ja tylko muszę sprawdzić.

— Jeszcze parę tygodni temu ktoś twierdził, że właściwie będzie zadowolony, jak mu łeb utnę. Zmieniło się zdanie?

Iorweth potrząsnął głową. Palce się mu zacisnęły na broni, ale wystarczył jeden ruch ostrza agenta, by natychmiast je rozluźnił.

— Nie o to… nie o mnie chodzi. Zabijesz mnie, jak dojdziemy, jak… To tylko trochę zajmie, przed wieczorem martwy będę, proszę. Bardzo proszę. Zrobię co chcesz — zapewnił z desperacką gorliwością. — Klęknę, wyliżę ci buty, cokolwiek. I tak potem umrę. Nic nie tracisz.

— Gdyby to nie miało znaczenia, nie prosiłbyś.

— Tylko dla mnie — jęknął elf. — Proszę. Zrobię – będziesz mógł mnie upokorzyć – to ci się inaczej nie trafi. A ja tylko muszę wiedzieć, co się z nią stało, czy ona naprawdę… — urwał gwałtownie.

Vernon nie był kretynem, pal sześć insynuacje szlachty. Zmiany rodzaju nie przeoczył, powiązał ją z pytaniem, co właściwie banalne było. Zwłaszcza, gdy się z raz czy dwa w obozie rozmawiało z Geraltem na temat tego bydlęcia, co to wszystko zepsuło w zamku La Valette'ów.

— Saskia z własnym ludem się pożarła, tak? Smoczyca i smokobójczyni… — warknął.

Watażka się trzymał na nogach chyba tylko strzępami woli. Teraz jeszcze fala poczucia winy zalała mu rysy.

— Ona może żyć. Geralt… smoki mogą przeżyć dużo. Muszę sprawdzić, rozumiesz? To jest wiedza, przecież, dałem ci wiedzę — miauczał.

— Mimowolnie.

— Saskia ci się odwdzięczy.

— Jeśli żyje. — Grał dla własnej zabawy; smok był za dobrym argumentem.

— Jeśli nie, to i tak mnie zabijesz przecież. Co ci szkodzi? Tylko sprawdzę. Jeśli żyje, to zyskasz potężnego sojusznika albo wiedzę przynajmniej. Opłaca ci się sprawdzić…

Kolana załamały się pod Iorwethem. Opatrunki puściły, pomyślał agent, a potem dopiero uświadomił sobie, że wie to, bo odruchowo podtrzymał terrorystę i całą dłoń ma teraz lepką od krwi. Zwykle trzeba było ich podtrzymywać, kiedy kończył pytać.

— Nie chcę, żeby mi buty cuchnęły elfią śliną — warknął. — Ale zaciśnij bandaże. Idziemy.

'

'

Smoka nie było. Był ślad po smoku, zniszczone drzewa, rozryta ziemia. Po chwili znaleźli jednak ścieżkę, czy raczej połamane gałązki, naruszone poszycie. Ślady były szerokości i wysokości człowieka. Na korze, ziemi, trawie ślady krwi. Nikłe, jak na stworzenie, które, jak Geralt twierdził, dostało cios prosto w serce, a wcześniej oberwało parę razy mieczem.

Wiedźmin nie kłamał wszakże. Kobietę znaleźli kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Sprawiała wrażenie po prostu odpoczywającej pod drzewem. Odpoczywającej z dziurą na wylot w piersi. A mimo to owa pierś się unosiła w regularnym rytmie.

— Saskia! — Iorweth wyrwał się do przodu, z bardzo niegodnym elfa wrzaskiem.

Powieki kobiety drgnęły. Sekundę później była już na nogach, silna, zwarta, gotowa do obrony. Dłoń drżała jej jednak minimalnie, nim opadła na rękojeść miecza. W kolejnych sekundach tamto zniknęło, zastąpione zaskoczeniem. I może ulgą.

— Co ty tu – jesteś ranny? — Dostrzegła Roche'a, przygarnęła elfa do siebie, ogień zapłonął jej w oczach.

Vernon chyba wtedy dopiero naprawdę uwierzył, że ma przed sobą smoka. Ta nagła zmiana, posesywna opiekuńczość bardzo w gadzim stylu…

— Roche nic nie zrobił. Pomógł — wyrzucił z siebie watażka. — Saskio, wszystko… wyjdziesz z tego? Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko…

Rzuciła jeszcze jedno wściekłe spojrzenie agentowi, zaciągnęła Iorwetha za siebie, wbrew jego protestom, słabym ze względu na ranę.

— Ja się zregeneruję. Parę dni snu i będzie po sprawie. Co z tobą? — Nie spuszczała wzroku z Vernona.

— Ja już jestem martwy. Obiecałem Roche'owi, że może mnie zabić, po tym, jak sprawdzę, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku – Geralt mu powiedział, że cię zabił i…

— Geralt mnie zostawił, żebym się albo wykaraskała, albo umarła. Niezdecydowany, jak zawsze. Ale dobrze, mgła mi z oczu zeszła… Kontrola tej suki, Filippy, spadła.

Iorwetha zatkało, więc to agent zapytał:

— Od kiedy? Na Foltesta też niby napadłaś pod jej wpływem?

— Od oblężenia Vergen. Suka mnie zaczarowała, niby lecząc, pamiętasz, Iorweth? Ale owszem, Filippa doradzała, żebym zaatakowała Vergen.

Elf skinął głową. Zaczął ściągać ubranie, pewnie, by je rwać na bandaże, ale dziewczyna wstrzymała go gestem, teraz nieco zirytowanym.

— Mnie nic nie będzie. Powiedziałam. Miejże trochę zaufania. I nie umrzesz dzisiaj.

— Obiecałem…

— Dam radę zabić kutasa.

Mężczyzna zastygł, odruchowo analizując drogi ucieczki. W to, że smoczyca i z dziurą wielkości jego głowy da radę go wykończyć, nie wątpił.

— Nie wolno ci, obiecałem, mój honor… — zaskomlał watażka, próbując ustawić się między nią a Vernonem.

Odsunęła go gwałtownym, mało delikatnym ruchem. Ale trzymała równocześnie, by nie upadł.

— Byłeś ranny. Majaczyłeś.

— Ona blefuje — oznajmił pewnym, spokojnym tonem mężczyzna, zdumiony własnymi zdolnościami aktorskimi. — Ale z dużym talentem. — A skoro blefuje, to chce negocjować. — Nie zamierzam zabijać Iorwetha, przynajmniej teraz. Czego chcesz ty?

— Co możesz dać? Niezabijanie nie jest łaską.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Statek. Bezpieczne miejsce na regenerację. Łóżko i jedzenie, i felczera. Aedirn dzięki wam granice zachowa, Henselta wykrwawiliście, ale wątpię, by król Stennis długo o tym pamiętał. Zresztą, wy chyba mieliście większe plany. Temeria może wam pomóc je zrealizować. W zamian za małe wsparcie teraz. Popłyniemy Pontarem, powoli. W Wyzimie mnie przyjmą, powiedzieli, za jakieś trzy-cztery tygodnie, niech sprawa przycichnie…

— Sprawa?

— Detmold porwał moją królową i zabił moich ludzi. Zabiłem za to sporo Kaedweńczyków i prawie zabiłem jego.

— Szkoda, że się nie udało. Pasów już nie ma?

Potrząsnął głową, wściekłość wezbrała w nim, jak pożar.

— Co znaczy „nie ma"? Bestialsko ich wymordowano…

— Wbito na pal i podpalono? Włóczono końmi? Torturowano? — zainteresował się Iorweth.

— …Powieszono.

Spojrzenia, które rzucono Vernonowi, przepełniała drwina. I pogarda. Ale jakoś wstrzymano się od komentarzy, co powiedziało mu, wyraźniej niż krew, dziury czy bladość cery, jak bardzo tamci są wyczerpani. I wówczas zrozumiał, że wygrał – że się zgodzą.

'

'

— Hej! Patrzcie, co znalazłem!

Miny chłopaków i Ves były bezcenne.

'

'

— Smok — powtórzył tępo Heniek, znakomity truciciel i wprawnie władający skalpelem (oraz sztyletami) felczer.

Reszta chyba nie mogła z siebie wydusić słowa.

— To, że mogę jej przesadzić łeb w chaperonie przez pierś, taką ma dziurę, a nadal dycha, jest chyba niezłym dowodem.

— Mogę się zmienić — prychnęła Saskia. — Ale wasz stateczek tego raczej nie wytrzyma.

Watażka trzymał się między nią, a Roche'em. Blisko. Podejrzliwie. Milcząco. Ves dałaby głowę, że przelękniony, chociaż pewnie zmęczenie oraz rany też miały w tej potulności udział.

— Smoczyca ponegocjuje w Wyzimie, jakiego wsparcia dla swojej sprawy żąda w zamian za pomoc Temerii. Mamy ich przetransportować. Zapewnić warunki do regeneracji. Nie robić krzywdy — podkreślił. — W zamian królestwo może zyskać smoka.

Smok, myślała Ves, no tak. Smok to potężny sojusznik. Na tyle potężny, że nie mogło się liczyć nagłe dławienie w jej gardle, niejasne wrażenie zdrady – mieli leczyć elfa? dbać? po tym, jak chłopaków powiesili przez tę głupią hecę, którą nieludzie odstawili pod Vergen, którego nawet obronić nie umieli? po tym, jak zabili króla?

Temeria miała szansę na smoka. Co innego mogłoby obchodzić kapitana? Dziewczyna nie powinna nawet o tym myśleć. Powinna się skupić na teraźniejszości.

— Nie zamierzam pozwolić, by odebrano mi dowództwo na moim własnym statku — tłumaczył Roche. — Nie będę używać kary śmierci ani okaleczenia, ale poza tym będę miał prawo do... ustalania reguł. I do wymuszania ich przestrzegania.

— W granicach rozsądku — dorzuciła Saskia. — Potrzebuję mniej więcej tygodnia leczniczego snu, podobnego letargowi. Jeśli Iorwethowi coś się w międzyczasie stanie, coś więcej niż zwyczajna… marynarska dyscyplina, to nie będzie murów, kajdan ani magii, które was przede mną obronią.

— Słyszeliście smoczycę. — Vernon upierał się ją tak nazywać. — Karne sprzątanie kuchni tak, batożenie nie. Jasne?

Potaknęli, mechanicznie i niemrawo.

'

'

Okręt był za duży na kilku pozostałych przy życiu członków Pasów. Zwykli marynarze, nie członkowie oddziału, nie dostali lepszych pomieszczeń – Roche miewał napady szaleńczego pedantyzmu hierarchii – więc Saskii i elfowi przydzielona została porządna kajuta. Czteroosobowa. Czysta. Całkiem nie najmniejsza. Dobrze wyposażona, w miski, bandaże, płótna, co tam rannym może być potrzebne.

Kobieta, przebrana w nocną koszulę jednego z zabitych Pasów, wyciągnęła się wygodnie na koi. Odetchnęła głęboko. Uśmiech zagrał jej na wargach.

— Nie jest źle — rzuciła dziarsko. — Żyjemy.

— Poniżej tak ustawionych kryteriów minimalnych jeszcze ni razu nie spadliśmy — prychnął sarkastycznie partyzant.

— Ale bywało gorzej — odparła pogodnie.

— Nie bywało — w głosie watażki zadźwięczała wyższa nuta, odruchowego, skrywanego strachu. — Jesteśmy na statku Roche'a, wiezie nas do Wyzimy…

— Lepsze to niż grób. A chciałeś w niego skakać parę godzin temu. „Obiecałem", „honor", też coś.

Zabrakło mu odpowiedzi.

— Jakbym cię miała pozwolić zaszlachtować na moich oczach. Może i jesteś terrorystą — ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z cieniem żartobliwości — ale walczyliśmy razem. Wymyśliliśmy tę sprawę ze smokiem, Vergen i w ogóle. Jeśli się dogadamy z Temerią, to nadal może wypalić, wiesz?

Potaknął. W końcu tylko dlatego przystał na ofertę tego diabła.

— Ilu z komand wyżyło? Twoi zastępcy?

Odetchnął. Konkretne pytanie, proste pytanie.

— Dużo. Z trzy ćwierci. I tak, Ciaran, Yeylia, Fathir, dowodzący poszczególnych oddziałów też, poza jednym. Byliśmy w bezpieczniejszym miejscu, potem, jak się przedzieraliśmy w las, jeszcze nas Gwynbleidd wspomógł…

— On nie był z Henseltem?

— On był z Roche'em. A słyszałaś, Roche się z Henseltem pokłócił. Wpadł do Vergen pod koniec oblężenia, dysząc żądzą zemsty i mordując Kaedweńczyków. Bitwy to nie wygrało, ale przynajmniej pozwoliło komandom i krasnoludom uciec, Dh'oinne się swoim rannym królem zajęli… Ale nam nie pomógł on, tylko Gwynbleidd.

— Tak czy siak, nieźle się składa, politycznie naszą woltę złagodzi… — mruknęła dziewczyna; potem spojrzała na Iorwetha z nagłą troską: — Dasz sobie radę sam? Potrzebuję tego letargu – ale gdyby było naprawdę gorąco, to wiesz, jak mnie wybudzić…

— Nie będzie potrzeby. Ich jest ledwie sześcioro.

— Do tego marynarze. Jesteś ranny, a to są szkoleni zabójcy, nie zwykli żołnierze.

Skrzywił się okropnie, wzruszył ramionami. Potem jednak zmiękł. W końcu się troszczyła.

— Śpij spokojnie. Nic mi nie będzie. I nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić — zapewnił łagodnym głosem, ściskając ją za rękę.

— Nie zdołają mnie dość szybko zabić jako człowieka — mruknęła wesoło, odwzajemniając uścisk. — Nie daj się im, lisie. I się nie bój. Zauważą.

— Nie boję się — zapewnił szybko.

Westchnęła.

— Zbyt zmęczona jestem, by się kłócić. Posłuchaj: Vergen, chociaż przegrane, zdobyło nam… reputację. Bardzo niezłą. Mnie zwłaszcza, bo zwycięstwo Henselta było w istocie klęską, zginęła ponad połowa armii, Stennis zatrzymał ziemie – ale przecież i twoją trochę poprawiło. Twoje komanda wróciły do siebie, jak ustaliliśmy, prawda? Z Temerii prościej je koordynować niż z grobu albo więzienia. Na Północy zawsze jest miejsce i pieniądze dla dobrych dowódców, trudniej o nich niż o bitnych żołnierzy…

— Nie jestem najemnikiem — przypomniał cicho Iorweth. — Komanda też nie będą.

— Komanda pójdą, gdzie im twoja przemowa wskaże — zapewniła Saskia, może ciut cynicznie; i zaraz, łagodząc głos: — Masz charyzmę. To wielki dar. Zresztą, nie wiadomo, co będzie. Chwilowo nas przerzucają w sam środek wojny i terytorium wroga, to przydatna pozycja, nawet, gdyby negocjacje nie poszły. Ale czemu mają nie pójść? Temeria, z tego, co słyszałam na zjeździe, potrzebuje teraz pomocy i dobrych generałów. Potrzebuje też potężnej broni, by zjednoczyć baronów, inaczej sarkać będą, wiesz, nie zniosą, że nimi ktoś równy rządzi, córka zwykłej baronowej, nie królowej…

— I zamierzasz być tą bronią? Twoja tożsamość powinna pozostać w tajemnicy, nie będziemy narażali dla głupich utarczek Dh'oinne — zaczął gniewnie elf.

Prychnęła śmiechem. Bardzo makabrycznym, bo krew tryskała jej z przebitej piersi, widać było nawet przez świeże, ręką felczera kładzione bandaże. Watażka wyobraził sobie nagle – przypomniał z polanki – pracę jej płuc, zranionego serca, wszystkie te żyły i mięśnie, i żebra, unoszące się teraz konwulsyjnie, obnażone. Nie był pewien, czy to wyobrażenie go przeraziło, w końcu tyle już na wojnie widział zgonów, sporo z nich makabrycznych i powolnych, czy może raczej jego własna ekscytacja.

— Bywasz czasem cudnie nieżyciowy z tą swoją pychą starszych ras — zauważyła Saskia, wstrzymawszy chichoty i wypluwszy krew w kawał płótna. — Nikt niczego zdradzał nie będzie. Wystarczy, że nad oddziałami Natalisa raz czy dwa przyzwany smok posłusznie salto zrobi. Temerscy panowie natychmiast poklękną. I to pewnie wystarczy, by dopełnić umowy. Oni nam w końcu póki co tylko udostępnili kabinę.

— Będą mieli informacje, a to zawsze wystarczy do szantażu.

— Daj spokój! — Machnęła ręką. — A kto im niby uwierzy? Idę spać, sen pomaga urodzie — znów się zaśmiała beztrosko, jakby byli w środku świetnej przygody. — Ale podsumowując: ty dalej masz komanda tudzież reputację czarną, jak smoła, ja mam potwierdzone zdolności dowódcze oraz dobrą, sentymentalną reputację i płyniemy na dwór królestwa w potrzebie. Jest tak, jak powiedziałam na początku: nieźle. Szanse polityczno-finansowe się dla nas otwierają. Nawet mi tu nie polemizuj i nie kręć nosem, finansowanie jest ważnym elementem kampanii.

No to nie polemizował i nie kręcił. Wstał tylko i obszedł pomieszczenie, sprawdzając po raz wtóry, uważniej, najlepsze miejsca do obrony, ataku, zasadzek, z czego można szybko zrobić broń, z czego zaimprowizować tarczę…

— Cały ten statek cuchnie krwią elfów — burknął naraz.

Miał to wrażenie od początku. Teraz tylko wreszcie znalazł słowa oraz odwagę, by wymówić. Saskia się jakby spłoszyła. Westchnęła.

— Wiem — wyszeptała. — Wiem. To musi być dla ciebie trudne, nie powiem ci, że rozumiem, ale wiem. Drań ci wyrżnął komando, pacyfikował starsze rasy… To fiut skończony i ci na pewno nic nie ułatwi, nieważne, jakbyśmy się nie umawiali, zdaję sobie sprawę. I tym bardziej doceniam, że się zdecydowałeś. Że jestem ważniejsza niż tamta temerska swołocz. Że mnie nie zostawiłeś.

Jakby mógł. Ale jednak lżej się mu zrobiło na sercu, że zauważała, że właśnie doceniała. Machnęła ręką, by usiadł obok niej, na koi.

— Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna — zapewniła ciepło. — Naprawdę. Za całe wsparcie i całą pomoc. Za wszystko, co razem zrobiliśmy. Sprawy by wyglądały inaczej, jestem pewna, że gorzej, gdybym brnęła przez to sama. Nawet nie wiem, czy nie rzuciłabym wszystkiego w diabły… Byłeś dla mnie oparciem. Byliśmy dla siebie nawzajem, tuszę. I nadal będziemy, jasne? Byle temerski kutas tego nie zmieni. W najgorszym razie — dodała, rozkładając ręce — jeśli cię skrzywdzą, to mnie obudzisz, a ja rozniosę łajbę w drzazgi. I polatamy sobie znowu, jak dawniej – ha, to w sumie nie tak dawno było, a się wydaje… Polecimy gdziekolwiek bądź — dodała wesoło, ale tonem obietnicy, wodząc palcami po żyłach na jego przedramionach, jakby to mapa była. — Odpoczniemy trochę od polityki i wojowania. Może w Zerrikanii, jak myślisz? Faolitiarna tam podobno od lat mieszka, na pewno zna już wszystkie knajpy i atrakcje, pooprowadzałby nas…

Uśmiechnął się do jej tonu. Bardziej do tonu niż do wizji, bo ta zdawała się nieprawdopodobną. Aczkolwiek oczywiście smok doleciałby do egzotycznej krainy w kilka dni, a któż po drodze próbowałby powstrzymać smoka? Watażka wątpił jednak, by którekolwiek z nich naprawdę potrafiło zostawić swoją sprawę. Odpocząć od niej na moment, to może tak, może to kobieta by umiała. On sam z kolei nie nadawał się już na odpoczynek, bezczynność, bezruch (nieokreśloność zagrożeń, znaczy) szargały mu nerwy.

— Zawsze będziemy mieli Zerrikanię. Zerrikania, Kovir, wszystko stoi przed nami otworem — mamrotała dziewczyna, coraz bardziej sennie. — Polecimy tam kiedyś razem, cały świat zwiedzimy. O ile zechcesz, oczywiście, zwiedzać go ze mną.

Chciałby, tak bardzo. Tylko zwiedzanie świata kolidowałoby z walką. Próżnowaniem by było.

— Nie można zawsze się bić. Nie trzeba. — Saskia odgadła jego myśli. — Powiedzmy, że sobie weźmiesz urlop zdrowotny. Żebyś nie padł na zawał z przepracowania, napadając na jakiegoś kupca. Mało godne by to było, nie? — Błysnęła zębami, zaraz jednak, ziewnąwszy, zamknęła oczy, opuściła wargi. — Polecimy razem, zobaczysz… tam są przecież zupełnie wolne elfy i krasnoludowie, i wszyscy… w Nilfgaardzie i Zerrikanii. To jak edukacyjny wyjazd — mruczała z nutą leniwej, nieuważnej perswazji.

Uśmiechał się nadal, tylko szerzej. Jakby mu blizny miały pęknąć od tego uśmiechu. Doprawdy, taki wybieg – a wszystko, by mógł z nią kiedyś wyjechać, wylecieć, by powiedział, że z nią będzie! Prawie, jak wyznanie miłości.

— Pewnie — odparł więc, układając się obok, na wąziutkiej ramie koi, tak wąskiej, że nawet jego wychudzony bok nie do końca się mieścił. — Pewnie, że polecę. Jak tutaj już wszystko nasze… no, przynajmniej trochę… załatwimy.

'

'

— Heniek, da się gada ubić? — spytał trzeźwo Vernon.

„Trzeźwo" w sensie rozsądku, nie stanu upojenia. Roche pił te ostatnie kilka dni, od powieszenia chłopaków, codziennie. Więcej niż wcześniej, a „wcześniej" było już po zabójstwie Folstesta.

Heniek, od godziny paplający o fascynujących właściwościach fizjologii smoków, teraz się zakrztusił.

— Opatrywałem ją — wyjąkał, pobladłszy — widziałem jej serce, żebra naruszone, opłucną poszarpaną, płuca i serce mi muskały palce, jak się rozszerzały, cholera, jakieś blizny na nich miała, czułem, jak jakieś szycie rozbiłem, przełyk tam prawie latał... A ona ze mną rozmawiała i się śmiała. Zabić? Nie wiem, jakich obrażeń by trzeba, żeby coś takiego zabić. Odradzam próby.

Kapitan potaknął, trochę już zbyt rozlewnym, przeciąganym gestem.

— A może... jakby ją otoczyć, jak śpi, wbić jej na raz z sześć ostrzy, gardło poderżnąć, w kark się wbić, w kręgosłup...

— Jeśli się w drgawkach przedśmiertnych przemieni, to z okrętu zostaną drzazgi, a my skonamy sporo przed nią.

Roche westchnął z żalem:

— No, to nie będziemy. Zniesiemy skurwysynów na łajbie.

— Sam zaproponowałeś im... gościnę — wypomniała milcząca dotąd Ves. — Umówiłeś się z nimi, nie?

Vernon parsknął drwiąco.

— Też mi umowa! Z przerośniętą jaszczurką! Może jeszcze szczurom mam słowo honoru dawać?

— To smok, nie jaszczurka. Smok to dostojne, mądre zwierzę — odparła dziewczyna, trochę urażona w dumie; pamiętała jeszcze swój dziecinny zachwyt nad opowieściami o czarodziejskich stworzeniach.

— Dostojne, mądre zwierzę zaatakowało nas pod zamkiem La Valette'ów. Pomogło zabójstwu króla.

No fakt. Kobieta zamilkła. Trzynastka walnął pucharem w stół.

— Smok, jak smok, będzie spał i nam nie przeszkadzał. Pytanie, co z Wiewióreczką?

Kapitan wzruszył ramionami.

— Smoczyca go traktuje, jak swoją zabawkę, widziałem na własne oczy. Gady to głupie i zaborcze stworzenia. Co jej, to jej. Nie pozwoli skrzywdzić. Ale ponabijać się z niego można. I trochę... — Zrobił szeroki gest ręką. — Utemperować.

Temu przytaknęła cała mesa. Bardzo pusta mesa, do czego Ves cały czas trudno się było przyzwyczaić.

— Skoro przy tym jesteśmy — wtrącił Heniek — jedzenie mu trzeba zanieść. I nowe bandaże, bo mi się nie pozwolił dotknąć, ale pewnie potrzebuje...

— Co to znaczy „nie pozwolił"? — warknął dowódca. — Ma się słuchać, tak? Bez gadania? Nie pracuje dzisiaj, jutro też ma odpoczywać, to chyba dosyć przywilejów? Obejrzysz go, potrzebuję opinii o jego stanie na-ten-kurwa-tychmiast, muszę wiedzieć, ile jeszcze ma leżeć, kiedy go mogę do roboty zagnać, harmonogram muszę ułożyć, co on sobie, książątko chędożone, myśli?

Heniek skinął głową, ale nawet nie drgnął.

— To niech go któryś z chłopaków przytrzyma — mruknął. — Bo ja nie chcę z podbitym okiem skończyć.

Roche sklął, powiedział, że sam pójdzie, odsunął z rozmachem puchar, rozlewając wino. Ves wstała pierwsza. Od czasu... od paru dni i tak nie miała apetytu, za to nagle ogarnęła ją chętka, by zobaczyć schwytaną Wiewióreczkę, Wiewióreczkę czekającą nie na tortury i śmierć – takich widziała już tłumy – a na bycie rozrywką oddziału. O, na to zwłaszcza. Zobaczy jeszcze, skurwysyn, że to wcale nie jest lepsze, że to żadna łaska.

'

'

Iorweth leżał wtulony w Saskię... smoczycę. Na jednej koi. Ledwie się mieścił, właściwie, to może jedną trzecią ciała miał na posłaniu, reszta zwisała poza. Musiało mu być niewygodnie, nie spał zresztą, wzrok miał czujny.

Broni jej, zrozumiała Ves, przyjrzawszy się dokładniej, nie ufa nam i jej broni, zasłania. Głupi elf. Jakby mógł nas powstrzymać.

— Roche kazał cię obejrzeć i złożyć raport o ranach. Przenieś się na inne łóżko — oznajmiła ostro, kładąc tacę z jedzeniem przy wejściu, na komodzie, służącej też za stolik, pudło na ciuchy i wszystko inne. — Na tym nie damy rady cię zbadać.

Watażka obnażył zęby.

— Nie. Opatrzyłem sobie rany. Są w porządku. Mogę pojutrze pracować. Albo i jutro, jeśli sobie życzycie. I tak wam chodzi tylko o to, by mnie poniżyć i wykorzystać, i...

Heniek przewrócił oczyma, za to Ves aż zatrzęsło.

— Cuach te aep arse! Kapitan — wysyczała — ma dużo na głowie, musi zaplanować podróż, podział zadań, bo jest nas za mało, wysłać raporty, ustalić politykę, a jeszcze bierze pod uwagę twoje potrzeby, ty chędożony elfi wyrodku, co cię matka chyba dupą rodziła. Kładź się na koi, bloede cuach, zdejmuj szmaty i nawet, bloede pest, nie próbuj drgnąć.

Potok przekleństw chyba rannego zaskoczył. I rozsierdził, bo sekundę później zerwał się, wściekły. Zbyt gwałtownie, syknął, stracił na moment równowagę, przytrzymać się musiał – tę chwilę wykorzystała dziewczyna by podskoczyć, chwycić go fachowo za ramię, drugą ręką opleść szyję.

Zastygł.

— Tak dotrzymujecie umów? — spytał powoli, drwiąco.

— Budź sobie swoją smoczycę — warknęła w odpowiedzi. — Proszę bardzo. Chowaj się za kobiecą kiecką, zawracaj głowę ciężko rannej tylko dlatego, że cię chcemy opatrzyć. Na pewno to uzna za dość ważny powód. No, już, budź ją. W końcu to nie tak, że jej ta regeneracja potrzebna, a tobie się nic właściwie nie dzieje — zakończyła ironicznie.

Zawahał się. Nie odpowiedział dość szybko. Wygrała. Pchnęła drania na koję, za kark, jak kociaka – rany musiały być poważne, miała wrażenie, że szmacianą lalkę rzuca – usiadła mu na nogach, przytrzymała ręce.

— Nie rzucaj się, nie bój — w podchodzącym Heńku odezwał się instynkt lekarza. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Tylko wymienię bandaże.

Terrorysta zacisnął usta, odwrócił głowę. Spróbował ich dumnie ignorować – jednak mięśnie mu stężały i instynktowna panika była w spojrzeniu. Ves parsknęła zimnym, sardonicznym śmiechem.

— Co cię jego zgoda obchodzi? Niech się boi, skoro chce, to nawet zabawniej. Sprawdzaj, co trzeba. Ruszyć się to nie da rady, gwarantuję.

Felczer potrząsnął głową.

— Zbastuj, Ves. Nie ma co być okrutnym...

— Okrutnym? Nie przesadzaj — wycedziła przez zęby. — Nikt go tu nie gwałci. Chociaż... — Przycisnęła mocniej kolanem, przemocą rozwarła elfowi trochę nogi. — Może sprawdzę, czy mu kutasa razem z oczkiem nie ciachnęli?

— Ves! — krzyknął medyk, naprawdę karcąco. — Mam iść po Roche'a?

Obruszyła się. Krzyczą? Na nią? A co ona niby złego zrobiła? Znosiła tyle ze strony tych skurwieli, a potem – potem jeszcze Henselt – a teraz, teraz to na nią krzyczą? Nie na tego drania, który z byle przebrania bandaży robił cyrk niczym szlachecka panienka z rozdziewiczenia?

— Idźcie precz, Dh'oinne — wtrącił Iorweth, teraz jakby z bezradnością, co sprawiło dziewczynie niespodziewanie dużą satysfakcję.

Nim jedna zdążyła wyrzec choćby słowo, do watażki czy Heńka, za nią, od drzwi, rozległo się szorstkim głosem dowódcy:

— Pierwsza nowa zasada: nie mówimy „Dh'oine". Nie używamy też żadnych innych szowinistycznych czy obraźliwych określeń. Jeśli się upierasz, to mów cały czas w starszej, ja i Ves rozumiemy płynnie, chłopaki też nieźle. Ale odpłacimy ci za tę nieuprzejmość, zapewniam.

Kobiecie zapłonęły policzki. Roche nie ufał jej na tyle, jej i Heńkowi, ale wiadomo, że bardziej jej, by powierzyć im proste zadanie – i nie sprawdzić! A po chwili było gorzej, bo Vernon podszedł, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, po czym łagodnie, ale stanowczo, odsunął od elfa.

— Podaj jedzenie, Ves.

Spojrzała na dowódcę, zraniona. Kiedy wróciła, dosłownie po kilku sekundach, kapitan siedział już na jej miejscu, ale nie trzymał rannego.

— Zrobimy, jak z dzieckiem — oznajmił z westchnieniem; znacznie mniej pijanym niż w mesie, zauważyła. — Zjesz teraz chleb i mięsiwo. Potem sprawdzimy rany. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, dostaniesz miodu i owoców. Na deser.

— Wytrzymam bez deseru — prychnął terrorysta, nagle spokojniejszy. — Wolę nie jeść niż...

— To nie wchodzi w grę — stwierdził Roche, łamiąc chleb na cztery części, dając każdemu po jednej; Iorweth swojej nie wziął. — Musisz nam pomóc przy statku. Jeśli nie będziesz jadł, to za kilka dni nie będziesz mógł nawet wstać z łóżka. — Sięgnął po pieczoną szynkę, zaczął się nonszalancko zajadać; Ves z lekarzem poszli w jego ślady. — Nie mam ludzi, czasu ani ochoty, by się tobą zajmować. A to znaczy, że będziesz jadł i Heniek ci sprawdzi rany, choćbym miał ci wpychać pokarm do gardła, a bandaże zakładać, uprzednio związawszy ręce. Tylko wtedy bez deseru. Dwie minuty masz na podjęcie decyzji.

Ton miał tak obojętny i pewny, jakby wyroki niebios ogłaszał. Co najwyraźniej podziałało, bo elf, poobrzucawszy go przez jakieś półtorej minuty spojrzeniem chmurnym i dumnym, sięgnął po swój kawałek chleba. Zaczął jeść, powoli, rozgniatając w dłoniach, bawiąc się, cokolwiek nerwowo, więcej krusząc niż wkładając do ust.

— Mogę się zgodzić — bąknął wyniośle.

— A czym zamierzamy go przekupić, żeby przestał być chędożonym skurwysynem? — spytała zjadliwie kobieta. — Ciasteczkami?

Vernon wzruszył ramionami, wstając

— A niech się zachowuje, jak aktorka ze spalonego teatru. Siebie tym upokarza, nie nas. Masz siedem minut na zjedzenie, elfie, potem wrócimy zająć się ranami. Wychodzimy.

Byli na tyle nieufni, że zabrali z sobą deser. A zaraz za drzwiami Ves spytała niepewnie, skąd Roche wiedział, że będą potrzebowali... wsparcia.

— Otrzeźwiałem, jak wyszłaś — mruknął. — Zostawianie cię samej z dowódcami komand nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Martwiłem się o ciebie. Gdybyś go przyparła do muru, mógł się zachować nieobliczalnie. No i kwestia smoczycy...

— Ale zająłeś się tym draniem. I nie pozwoliłeś mi...

— Mamy zadania do zrobienia. Statek się sam nie utrzyma, Ves — złagodził ton. — Też bym się chętnie pobawił, ale nie ma na to czasu. Poza tym, transportujemy ich do Wyzimy jako potencjalnych sojuszników. Nie możemy ich za bardzo do siebie zniechęcić. Umawiałem się z nimi. O moje słowo idzie.

— Sam powiedziałeś, że to tylko przerośnięta jaszczurka.

— Jaszczurka to jaszczurka, elf to elf. On mi co prawda życie swoje wisi, ale nie sądzę, żebym mógł w najbliższym czasie odebrać dług. Właściwie chyba muszę go uznać niebyłym.

'

'

Iorweth pozwolił się opatrzyć, lecz przy tym już Ves nie było, zajęła się czyszczeniem broni. Z własnego wyboru, choć Vernon nie protestował, chyba mu nawet ulżyło.

— Powinnaś iść spać — bąknął Trzynastka koło północy, wchodząc ostrożnie do zbrojowni.

— Mam wachtę.

— Za cztery godziny. Zdążysz złapać trochę snu.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie jestem zmęczona. Wolę... wolę raz, a dobrze, bez przerw. Poproszę Roche'a rano to mi może godzinkę dłużej spać pozwoli.

Trzynastka nie powiedział nic, stał tylko koło drzwi, oparty o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Kilka minut.

— Im się to już nie przyda — zaczął wreszcie, ostrożnie. — A ty potrzebujesz snu.

Uniosła głowę znad krótkiego miecza. Miecza Fenna.

— Ale to nie znaczy, że mają zardzewieć i się rozpaść — odparła ostro kobieta. — Mogą przyjść nowi rekruci, przyda się im. Ich rodziny mogą chcieć mieć coś... po nich...

— Broń? Wojnę? Która ich zabiła? — spytał łagodnie mężczyzna.

— No to może ja coś chcę po nich mieć! — krzyknęła Ves, zaraz przygryzając wargę, mocno, bo sama sobie się wydała dziecinna.

Trzynastka westchnął. No, prawie. Wydał z siebie długi, szeleszczący dźwięk, który byłby westchnieniem, gdyby był trochę miększy.

— To jest w porządku, że chcesz pamiętać. Ładne. Bab... Kobie... Ludzkie — mruknął. — Ale słuchaj, chłopaki by nie chcieli, żebyś sobie przez nich noce zarywała i... i w ogóle. Martwiła się. Raz się umiera, taki już nasz fach. Wiadomo, okoliczności podłe, ale Wiewiórki by ich gorzej potraktowały. Ja... ja przecież też żonie i dzieciom za każdym razem tłumaczę, że może nawet ciała nie będą im mogli pokazać. Myślisz, że mi łatwo? Dzieci płaczą, kobita wrzeszczy, trzepnąłbym porządnie najchętniej, ale mi głupio, bo one w końcu z miłości...

— To co innego — burknęła Ves. — Na wojnie, a... a tak...

— Pewnie, że w walce milej niż na sznurze — zgodził się ponuro; zaraz jednak wstrząsnął ramionami, zrzucając zadumę. — Ale po śmierci to już im wszystko jedno. Czasu nie odwrócisz. Jedyne, co musimy, to zapalić im z trzysta świec i zamówić z miesiąc nabożeństw, jak wrócimy do Wyzimy. To się teraz bardziej przyda. I libacja. Jak tylko wrócimy do Wyzimy, urządzimy taką libację, jakiej jeszcze nie widziałaś – ty u nas krótko i w takim czasie, że niewielu nas ginęło, szczęście nam przyniosłaś, widzisz? Ale wcześniej to bywało, że pól oddziału w bitwie padło. Zapalimy świeczki, wykupimy msze, urządzimy libację – w starym zamku, może? – aż cywilnym pierdołom chuje na baczność z lęku postaną. Od razu się lepiej poczujesz.

Niby się lepiej powinna poczuć już teraz. Wszystko tak powiedział, że powinna się poczuć lepiej. Tylko coś nie zadziałało. Westchnęła, odkładając miecz.

— Najlepiej bym się poczuła, jakbym się mogła z Wiewiórką zabawić. — Wstała, przeciągnęła się, w kościach aż chrupnęło.

Trzynastka cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

— Wiewiórka nic wspólnego z Henseltem nie ma. Słyszałaś Roche'a, Iorweth z komandem siedział w Vergen.

— Jakby nie ich głupie powstanie, to by Henselta nie było i... — urwała, bo słyszała, że brzmi jak dziecko.

Zaciskała pięści i jakoś tak markotnie jej było. Bardziej smutno niż gniewnie. Prawie, jakby płakać miała.

— Detmold porwał Anais i Bussy'ego, dzieci Foltesta. Roche by go ścigał niezależnie od awantury w Aedirn. Może inaczej by poszło, może tak samo... Czasu nie odwrócisz — powtórzył mężczyzna cicho.

— Anais, sranais. — Ves kopnęła pokład z bezradności. — Co za różnica? A bo to królowanie Henselta by coś zmieniło? Ci sami baronowie by zostali, podobne podatki i prawo, a Pasów by ta świnia tak samo potrzebowała, pensje by nam pewnie na początek podniosła...

Trzynastka pokręcił głową, obserwując ją ze znużonym smutkiem. Jak mój ojciec, pomyślała i ścisnęło ją w gardle.

— Nie mów tak przy Roche'u — rzucił. — Pokłócicie się i wam potem głupio będzie. Atmosfera na łajbie i tak ciężka, jak w mesie po grochówce.

— Nie idę do Roche'a — odparła, mijając go. — Tylko pomęczyć Wiewiórkę. Ale bez bicia i w ogóle. Nie będzie się mógł skarżyć.

Poszedł za nią.

— Jest środek nocy. Wiewiór śpi.

— Nie śpi — oznajmiła z niezachwianą pewnością.

Z tyłu dobiegło pytające chrząknięcie. Nie musiała się obracać, by widzieć uniesione brwi. A właśnie chciała wytłumaczyć, pewnie. Głośno, szorstko, demonstracyjnie. To znaczy, chciała wytłumaczyć spokojnie, lekko, jak zawodowiec, sekret zdradzający. Tylko wyszło inaczej.

— Ja przez pierwsze dni w komandzie nie spałam. Ze strachu.

'

'

W kajucie paliły się wszystkie możliwe ognie. Iorweth znów leżał, obudzony, czujny, przy Saskii, odziany w prostą koszulę nocną, któregoś z marynarzy. Żołnierskiej nie chciał, zgadywała Ves; zresztą, dla partyzanta jakikolwiek czysty strój nocny powinien być miłym luksusem. Chociaż elf nosił ubranie, jak męczennicy rany, z pogardliwą dumą i bolesnym uśmiechem.

Swołocz, chędożona swołocz.

— Su... Kobieta Roche'a — zaintonował watażka na widok Ves. — Nie grzejesz mu dzisiaj łoża?

Podeszła bliżej, nie odpowiadając. Przesadnie kołysała biodrami, tak jakby była całkiem, całkiem rozluźniona. Zresztą była. Tylko gniew w niej już syczał, już podpowiadał, jak można ukarać tę zniewagę...

— W sumie, wyglądałaś na niewyżytą dzisiaj — zaśmiał się gardłowo elf. — A tyle mówią o możliwościach Dh'oine... Roche zawodzi?

— Jestem żołnierzem, nie kurtyzaną — oznajmiła. — Niejedna Wiewiórka się o tym przekonała.

Wspomnienie wygięło jej usta w okrutny, rozmarzony uśmiech. I uspokoiło trochę, mogła sięgnąć po elfa i go zrzucić na podłogę bez cienia emocji. Tamten był ranny i leżał w niestabilnej pozycji na tym brzegu, więc właściwie wystarczyło mocniej pociągnąć, a potem siąść mu na nogach, przytrzymać boki kolanami, jedną dłonią nadgarstki.

— Nadal chcesz sprawdzać, chuju — syknęła, zbliżając mu wargi do twarzy, bryzgając śliną; przekręcił głowę i już samo to rozlewało jej miłe, ciepłe uczucie w podbrzuszu — czy jestem niewyżyta?

Zaśmiał się znowu. To było denerwujące z kolei, nuta histerii w tym śmiechu niewiele wynagradzała.

— Boisz się — warczała Ves, przypominając sobie – nie, nie do końca przypominając, raczej przepowiadając, jak klechdę, co się zdarzyła komu innemu – dni w komandzie. — Jesteś sam na wrogim gruncie, jesteś bezbronny — mówiła z coraz większą i ciemniejszą satysfakcją. — Nic nie możesz zrobić. Chyba, że się chcesz poskarżyć Roche'owi. Albo budzić swoją niańkę i powiedzieć, że kobieta cię bije.

Żałowała, że nie jest mężczyzną. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Gdyby była – gdyby była teraz, mogłaby mu zrobić to samo, co chędożone Wiewiórki – mogłaby mu wepchnąć chuja w dupę, z całej siły, aż krzyczałby i wił się z bólu, a ona tylko pchałaby mocniej, wbijając mu paznokcie w plecy, siniacząc uda, bijąc po twarzy. Mogłaby otworzyć mu usta, zmusić, by ssał jej fiuta, dławił się, połykał cofające się wymioty, kwas żołądkowy, patrzyłaby, jak pękają mu kąciki przesuszonych ust, siatka wybroczyn i krwiaków pokrywa twarz, mogłaby zrobić to wszystko i drwić z cierpienia. Ale nie, musiała być kobietą. Mogła sobie co najwyżej wykastrować paru drani, mogła wcześniej skręcić im kutasy i jądra w pętelkę albo zmiażdżyć, mogła im poobrywać napletki – i to wszystko to nie było to, nie było nawet blisko.

A choćby tyle nie mogła zrobić tej konkretnej Wiewiórce. Mogła sobie co najwyżej ją potrzymać i postraszyć, ot, rękę włożyć pod koszulę, przeciągnąć wzdłuż podbrzusza. Dobrze, że chociaż przestraszony Iorweth był, jak trzeba: grał dzielnego, ale twarz miał pobladłą, mięśnie twarde jak kamień z napięcia, pierś wznosiła się mu szybko, opadła ciężko, w głębokim wdechu, grdyka podskoczyła kilka razy. Ves notowała wszystko, wszystko i to przyjemne uczucie rozlewało się po żołądku, wyżej i niżej, do ud i gardła. Uderzało do głowy. Aż zauważyła, że watażka wzrok wbił w sufit, jakby już szykował ucieczkę w głąb siebie.

I to jej popsuło nastrój, w sekundę. Jak on śmiał, skurwysyn jeden, zachowywać się, jak ona, z obojętną rutyną, jakby – jakby to już znosił i przyzwyczajony był, jakby to on był tutaj ofiarą przemocy, jakby to nie było słuszne, co się im działo.

— Patrz na mnie! — syknęła, sama słyszała, że znów za wysoko. — Patrz na mnie i nawet nie próbuj uciekać, fiucie jeden, masz tu zostać i, i, i...

I właściwie co? Przecież go nawet porządnie uderzyć nie mogła! W to jej wahanie wcięło się spojrzenie elfa, teraz przytomniejsze, kalkulujące, znów aroganckie.

— I widzieć? I czuć? I przeżywać rozkosz może? — spytał drwiąco. — To jest co, co ci Henselt powiedział? Jak papużka powtarzasz? Bo słyszałem, co ci zrobił, całe Loc Muinne plotkowało...

Kobiecie na moment zabrakło tchu. Całe Loc Muinne – żołnierze wszystkich nacji! I oni wszyscy mieli z niej ubaw, prawie słyszała, jak się skurwiele nabijają po namiotach, że tak to jest, jak się baba do wojaczki bierze, że sama się prosiła, że Henselt w sumie ludzki pan, że nie zabił. I podobne.

Drań w tej samej sekundzie wyrwał ręce, odepchnął ją, zrzucił z siebie – trochę dzięki sile desperacji, trochę dzięki zaskoczeniu dziewczyny – przewrócił i po krótkiej szamotaninie sam na niej siadł, odwracając role.

W sekundę ją cofnęło. Jakby ostatnie lata u Pasów w ogóle się nie wydarzyły. Miała na języku odruchowe „proszę, nie, nie" albo „już będę grzeczna", ale tylko poruszyła ustami, raczej z nagłej, odbierającej mowę paniki niż opanowania.

Iorweth obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

— Nie bój się — przeciągał manierycznie głoski. — Żaden z moich braci nie dotknąłby ludzkiej kobiety.

To z kolei wzbudziło jej wściekłość. Wierzgnęła nogami, dała radę go trochę strącić, ale nie uwolniła rąk. Przez kilkanaście sekund tarzali się po podłodze, kopiąc, gryząc i szamocząc, jak małe psiaki.

— Ty chędożony kutasie — wydyszała mu prosto w nos, gdy akurat znów miała przewagę. — Twoi „bracia" mnie porwali i trzymali u siebie miesiącami, bo się spodobałam dowódcy. Myślisz, skurwielu, że mnie... że mnie nie dotknęli?

To go zatrzymało na chwilę. Chwilę Ves wykorzystała, by usiąść mu pewniej na nogach. Elf patrzył na nią, teraz z jakimś odległym, spokojnym rozbawieniem.

— Śmy się dobrali — westchnął. — Twój lud mnie zamknął w więzieniu i trzymał miesiącami. Myślisz, dziwko — epitet rzucił obojętnie, tak czysto formalnie, dla parodii, że nawet nie zabolało — że mnie nie dotknęli?

Postanowiła go nie słuchać. Spróbowała znów złapać go za ręce, ale dał radę wyrwać. Nie próbował jednak jej zrzucić, położył je po prostu pod głowę, nonszalancko.

— To nie to samo. Ciebie zamknęli w więzieniu za to, że mordowałeś kobiety, dzieci i rannych w szpitalach. Za karę. Myśmy – moja wioska – nic nie zrobili — wytknęła dziewczyna.

— Zajmujecie nasze ziemie. Pozwalacie swoim władcom spychać nas do gett i swoim pobratymcom plwać na nasze zwyczaje. Utrzymujecie prawa, które uciskają starsze rasy. Oczywiście, że wasza wioska korzystała z tej nieprawości. Metal po zaniżonych cenach od krasnoludów, ziemia skradziona elfom i driadom... Ale to ciebie nie obchodzi, bo inni kradli za ciebie — sarknął. — Twoi przodkowie, twój król... A twoje wioska mogła sobie mówić, że cierpi niewinnie.

Nie udusiła go tylko dlatego, że ją zatkało.

— Ale oczywiście to nie znaczy, że jemu wolno było cię gwałcić — dorzucił terrorysta, nagle, jakby sobie uświadomił, jak zabrzmiały poprzednie zdania. — Powinien cię po prostu zabić. Gwałt hańbi rasę. Nie pozwalałem na takie rzeczy w moich komandach.

— I to niby taka łaska, skurwielu? — szepnęła, znów opanowana, znów niebezpieczna. — I nie łżyj, a tamta dziewczyna w Wirce? Może dwa dni później przyjechaliśmy, trup jeszcze świeży, ślady było widać...

— To była nasza, nie wasza kobieta — odparł zimno watażka. — I zdradziła rasę. Donosiła. Potrzebny był przykład.

— I co, całe komando ją zgwałciło? Dla przykładu? W imię waszej sprawy niby, ty pierdolony chuju? — Walnęła go wreszcie w twarz, mocno, aż przyrżnął skronią w podłogę.

Potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze. Zapomniała tak o smoku i umowach kapitana, jak o tym, że może swołoczy po prostu jaja skręcić.

— Czuliście. się. bohaterami. jak. ją. rżnęliście — każde słowo podkreślała kolejnym uderzeniem — a. ona. wam. skamlała. żebyście. przestali? — Najpierw biła po twarzy, potem zaczęła walić gdzie indziej, po brzuchu, po piersi, piąstkami, jak dziecko albo baba, wiedziała, bez efektu, ale nie mogła się ani powstrzymać, ani poprawić. — Jak. jej. wpychaliście. fiuty. w cipę. to. się. czuliście. zbawcami. elfiej. rasy?

Przyjmował ciosy obojętnie. Nie były mocne, fakt, Ves miała wrażenie, że najbardziej osłabiają ją. Jakby lata treningu z niej właśnie wywiało i została Ves, Veseczka, Veseńka, mała Ves, która płacze, bo jej brat zabawkę popsował.

Teraz nie płakała. Ale coś się czuła podobnie.

— Nigdy się nie czułem bohaterem — oznajmił nagle Iorweth, obojętnie.

Wyrwał ją z zapamiętania. Cofnęła ręce. Miał rozbitą wargę i krew mu ciekła z nosa, ale chyba niewiele więcej.

— Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic ponad to, co było konieczne — dorzucił tonem wyjaśnienia. — A wy też gwałciliście kobiety. Znacznie częściej.

— Roche nigdy...

— Roche, mówią, nie — zgodził się elf. — Ale Pasy tak.

Cóż, w sumie. Te cztery elfki naraz, co się nie znalazły, to przecież niekoniecznie tak po dobroci miały być. I dopiero marudzenie Ves trochę wtedy chłopaków wstrzymało, bo pewnie poleciliby do sioła obok albo poszukali wśród dziewczynek. A nie zawsze była obok, nie zawsze miała chęć czy siłę, by marudzić.

Watażka przekręcił się trochę pod nią, krzywiąc wargi. Na prawym boku, teraz odsłoniętym, dziewczyna dostrzegła ciemne plamy. Bandaże znowu puściły. Nie dziwota, skoro ostatnie minuty tłukli się, jak dzieciaki. Poczucie winy uderzyło kobietę w podbrzusze. Zawiodła kapitana, dodała mu zmartwień – i czemu? Bo dała się sprowokować terroryście? Jakby to pierwsza złapana przez nich, przez nią, Wiewiórka była!

Miała ochotę powiedzieć swołoczy, by się słowa Roche'owi nie ważyła powiedzieć, ale miała też dość rozsądku, by widzieć, jak bardzo głupie posunięcie by to było. Odsunęła się trochę, dała partyzantowi więcej swobody.

— Połóż się. Poprawię ci opatrunki — oznajmiła więc, starając się brzmieć, jak kapitan: stanowczo, spokojnie, nieodwołalnie.

Nie wyszło jej. Choćby po reakcji Wiewióra było widać, jego drwiącym bezruchu. Nie drgnął nawet wtedy, gdy warknęła „to załatwimy rzecz na ziemi", sięgnęła do jego koszuli, uniosła gwałtownym, szarpiącym ruchem. Ale pal sześć, przeżyje brak satysfakcji, o załatwienie sprawy szybko i dyskretnie teraz chodziło.

Skrzypnęły drzwi. Ves klęczała tyłem do nich, lecz oczy Iorwetha natychmiast się rozszerzyły się trochę, cień emocji przemknął przez rysy.

— Ves, do cholery, co tu tutaj... — głos – głos Roche'a! – osłabł i urwał się nagle.

Kobiecie zaschło w gardle. Trzynastka też jej nie zaufał! Poszedł do dowódcy! I... I... I okazało się, że miał rację.

Kapitan stanął tuż obok nich.

— Nic się nie stało — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Nic wielkiego. Sprzeczaliśmy się. Wystarczy poprawić... — wskazała ręką bok elfa.

— Widzę, Ves. — Ton bardzo wyraźnie mówił, „dość, Ves", „zdecyduję sam, Ves" i „nie pytałem, Ves".

Vernon przerzucił uwagę na rannego.

— Opowiesz, co się stało, a teraz kładź się. — Wskazał wolną koję. — Zawołam felczera.

— Nie potrzebuję. Sam dam radę — oznajmił elf; już zdecydowanie mniej buńczucznie, próbując patrzeć równocześnie na oboje ludzi.

Roche mu ułatwił, przechodząc bardziej na lewo.

— Zaoferowaliśmy sobie nawzajem... rozejm dyplomatyczny — stwierdził beznamiętnie. — Nie mogę dopuścić, by powstały wątpliwości co do moich... co do działań strony temerskiej. Otworzyły ci się rany. Już któryś raz w ciągu doby. To niepokojące. Zawołam lekarza. I żądam — dodał dobitnie — żebyś się podporządkował jego decyzjom. Jeśli powie, że masz leżeć na tej koi i z niej na krok się nie ruszać, to nie będziesz się ruszał, choćbym cię miał przywiązać. Możemy w sprawie tego podpunktu obudzić smoczycę, jeśli chcesz.

Terrorysta zacisnął wargi.

— Otworzyły się, bo walczyłem... — zaczął.

— Nie powinieneś. Ten statek ma system alarmowy. Trzeba było mnie poinformować — ton dowódcy był cały czas rzeczowy i obojętny; kobieta zaczęła się denerwować. — Kładź się. Felczer cię na nowo zszyje.

— Sam mogę — watażka brzmiał niemal prosząco.

— Powiedziałem coś o budzeniu wątpliwości. Nie chcę, by smoczyca doszła do wniosku, że cię katowaliśmy.

— Ona ma imię, bloede Dh'oine — wymruczał pod nosem Iorweth; potem, zdawszy sobie sprawę, co powiedział, zamilkł.

Przestraszony, dziewczyna rozpoznała od razu.

— Co mówiłem o używaniu obraźliwych określeń? — spytał Roche, nadal bez cienia emocji. — Bić cię nie mogę, do pracy nie wyślę, jedzenia ci nie odbiorę... Ale zabiorę ci stąd światło. Na pół godziny, powiedzmy. Wynudzisz się trochę. Może być?

On się nie wynudzi, jemu się przypomni więzienie, myślała Ves, zwłaszcza jeśli kapitan spełni pogróżkę i faktycznie go przywiąże. Elf to oczywiście też wiedział, zbladł jeszcze bardziej, przymknął na chwilę oczy.

— Wymsknęło się mi. Ale ona ma imię.

— Gdybym sądził, że to specjalnie, zabrałbym światło na dłużej. Na przyszłość radzę mówić w takich razach „przepraszam". Kładź się. I miałeś mi streścić, co tu się stało.

Wzruszył ramionami, siadając wreszcie na podłodze – ale nadal nie wstając – trochę jakby bliżej kobiety.

— Tak, jak Ves powiedziała — rzucił, niepewność nieźle skrywając pod płaszczem znudzenia.

— Pytam ciebie, nie Ves. Kładź się, nie siadaj. Ja do ciebie nie podejdę i nie pomogę — dodał Vernon nagle, wciąż tym mechanicznym tonem — chyba, że mnie poprosisz. Nie będę też dłużej na ciebie czekał, pójdę po felczera, on cię na podłodze obejrzy, Ves przytrzyma, ja będę nadzorował. Smoczycy – porozmawiamy o imieniu – powiem, że uważałem, że bez interwencji zemdlejesz z utraty krwi. Stan wyższej konieczności. Tak uważam — zakończył z naciskiem.

Elf się bał. Dziewczynę to zaskakiwało, ale elf się bał, nie bardziej czy mniej niż przy niej, po prostu – całkiem inaczej. Rysy miał spokojne, lecz oddech szybki i zbyt głęboki – i chyba nawet tego nie dostrzegał.

— Pokłóciliśmy się. Pobiliśmy. Kopaliśmy, szarpaliśmy — bąknął, wstając powoli, podtrzymując się ściany. — Dlatego szwy puściły. Ja mogę je poprawić. Albo ty.

Kapitan obserwował jego ostrożny, chwiejny krok. Bez ruchu, to kobieta przytrzymała, czysto odruchowo, watażkę, gdy stracił równowagę, ona pomogła przejść ostatnie dwa-trzy kroki. Poczucie winy zafalowało ponownie, ono i strach przed złością dowódcy – bo Iorweth był żałośnie, żałośnie słaby, czuła teraz wyraźnie.

— Jeśli nie będziesz mi nic mówił — oznajmił kapinkę łagodniej Roche, siadając na posłaniu — to nie będę wiedział, kiedy ani jak ci pomóc. I nie, nie chodzi mi o mapy, kryjówki, dane Wiewiórek. Temeria ma teraz większe problemy niż bandy rozbójników. Chcę tylko, żebyś mnie informował o swoim stanie zdrowia. Mnie albo lekarza. Kogo wolisz.

Ves usiadła obok. Vernon zdawał się jej w ogóle nie zauważać i to trochę przerażało, a trochę bolało, a trochę budziło ulgę, jednak, bo była pewna, że gdy wreszcie wróci do niej, to z wymówkami, wyrzutami i awanturą.

— Ciebie — westchnął elf. — Możemy nie wołać lekarza? I nie zabierać światła? Możesz mnie obejrzeć ty, ale mi naprawdę nic...

— A co mi dasz w zamian za tę uprzejmość? — spytał zimno Roche. — Skoro nawet „proszę" ci nie przechodzi przez gardło?

Watażka zamrugał.

— „Proszę" — powiedział tonem pełnym zdumienia. — „Proszę", „proszę", „proszę". Widzisz? Umiem.

Kapitan się zaśmiał wzgardliwe. Ranny odwrócił wzrok, dosłownie na sekundę.

— Czemu nie chcesz lekarza? — ciągnął mężczyzna.

— ...żeby jak najmniej D... ludzi... — wymamrotał terrorysta. — I nie lubię lekarzy. Źle się mi kojarzą.

— Znaczy, boisz się? Wstydzisz? — prychnął zimno Vernon. — W porządku. Na początek to i tyle nieźle. Zdejmij koszulę. Ves, wyjdź.

'

'

— Kiedy go opatrywaliśmy z Heńkiem — oznajmił Roche, wyszedłszy po ponad kwadransie z kajuty „gości" — to drań z nas drwił, ale oddychał tak, że prawie zemdlał. Mięśnie miał tak spięte, że utrudniały szycie. Heńka teraz bym i tak nie zawołał, bo skurwysyn się naprawdę boi lekarzy bardziej niż żołnierzy. Rozumiesz, ile pracy mi dołożyłaś?

Skinęła powoli głową.

— Zły i dobry śledczy to świetna taktyka, ale ją koordynować trzeba! — sarknął. — I nie wolno przesadzać! Zwłaszcza teraz. A jakbyś go tłukła dalej i by ci zemdlał, to co? Tłumaczyłabyś smokowi, że cię uraził?

— Opowiedział ci, co o mnie mówił? — szepnęła, teraz dopiero zażenowana.

— Opowiedział. Opowiedział dużo w zamian za to, że się mu zostawi światło. Ale tylko o waszej rozmowie. Tylko to, co możesz powiedzieć i ty. Przesłuchania go nauczyły negocjować — prychnął kapitan ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

Przemijającym w sekundy, niestety.

— Ves, ja rozumiem, że się źle czujesz z tym wszystkim. Wiem, że skrewiłem — dodał ciszej. — Że skrzywdziłem ciebie i zabiłem chłopaków. Wiem to. Nikt na świecie nie oddałby więcej niż ja, by tamto odmienić. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz... ujścia. Zemsty. Ale czeka nas kilka diabelnie trudnych tygodni i nie potrzebuję dodatkowych problemów. Ani rozjuszonego smoka. Tak? Rozumiesz?

Skinęła głową.

— Potem ruszymy na Kaedwen, na Detmolda, i będziemy rżnęli, aż będzie furczało, obiecuję. Ale teraz musimy... — westchnął ciężko — musimy zabezpieczyć sobie tyły w domu. Natalis i Talar są mi gotowi wiele wybaczyć, bo przyprowadziłem im Anais, ale Detmold już się postara o narobienie mi wrogów. Albo raczej przebudzenie starych. Będzie miał miesiąc przewagi. Smok jako karta przetargowa przyda się nie tylko Temerii, ale też nam. Mnie, tobie, Pasom. Dla was też to robię. Jasne?

Potaknęła, znowu, bo logiczne było, co mówił. Logika jaśniała i była pojmowalna. Jak, zaraza, łuna nad płonącą wioską. Tylko nadal bolało, nadal rwało i nie chciało przestać, zwłaszcza, że Roche, powstawszy z nią jeszcze chwilę, poklepawszy po ramieniu, przytuliwszy nawet, wrócił w końcu do tamtej kajuty. Na chwilę tylko, powiedział. Kazał iść spać i zwolnił z wachty, powiedział, że jutro porozmawiają, powiedział, że przecież jej doświadczenie to wcale nie balast, przeciwnie, wielka wiedza i szansa. Wytłumaczył wszystko, znów: logicznie i jasno.

'

'

Roche wszedł. Sam, bez tamtej rozhisteryzowanej dziewczyny, ociekającej krzywdą i żądzą zemsty. Może szkoda. Tamta mogła zranić, ale ostatecznie była mniej groźna. Tłukli się, jak równi, nie jak kat ofiarę. Roche był – cóż, Roche go złapał.

— Iorweth.

Koja obok jęknęła pod ciężarem. Elf nie zamierzał reagować. Niech sobie tamten... tamto myśli, że zasnął, wtulony w Saskię.

— Wiem, że nie śpisz.

To sobie wiedz. Co mnie to obchodzi? Nie muszę na ciebie zwracać uwagi, Dh'oine.

— Powinieneś leżeć osobno. Tak ci jest niewygodnie. Leczysz się gorzej.

Nie, po prostu chcesz mnie oddzielić od Saskii, żebym czuł się mniej pewnie.

— Iorweth.

Roche wstał, przeszedł te kilka kroków, przycupnął na koi kobiety. Na samym czubku wezgłowia, gdzie indziej nie było miejsca. Nogami dotykał w efekcie głowy watażki i to było okropne uczucie, zbyt okropne, by powstrzymać drżenie.

— Durne, jak dziecko. — Palce były ułożone na kolanach, więc elf czuł, na skraju swoich włosów, opuszki tego głupiego, strasznego zwierzęcia; poruszały się lekko, jakby niechcący. — Mały, mały, przerażony elfik. Jaki tam Lis Puszczy? Lisek Puszczy. Lisiątko.

„Nie dotykaj mnie" kuliło się na końcu języka, w ogóle wszystko wewnątrz się kuliło, ze strachu i obrzydzenia. Niemniej, nie należało pokazywać. Saskia była obok, oddychała głęboko, powoli. Dobrze.

— Porozmawiałem z Ves.

Po co niby? A bo to Iorweth czegoś innego niż drwi i bólu, i szykan się spodziewał?

— Chcesz, żebym zabronił jej tu wchodzić?

Niech sobie Roche robi, co chce. Ale właściwie nie musi, właściwie Ves jest znacznie ciekawsza i zabawniejsza niż lekarze albo sam dowódca, który zmieniał zachowanie co minutę, raz był zimny i trzeźwy, raz znów siadał obok, mówił cicho, zdrabniał słowa.

— Tak albo nie. Milczenie oznacza, że nie chcesz zakazu.

Sprytne, musiałby powiedzieć głośno, że jest słaby, że byle dziewczyna jest go w stanie przestraszyć. Musiałby złamać milczenie, a ono było takie wygodne, takie prawie przyjemne.

— Musisz mi mówić — przypomniał mu Dh'oine. — Musisz mi mówić, żebym mógł ci pomóc. Nie jestem magiem, nie odgadnę twoich potrzeb telepatycznie.

Ale jeśli milczę, to i tak dodajesz temu znaczeń. „Nie" albo „tak", zależnie od potrzeby.

— Czyli Ves ma wchodzić. Tak? Porozmawiałem z nią, ale nie mogę zagwarantować jej stanu emocjonalnego, więc jeśli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to powiedz mi teraz i jej zabronię.

Nie mów. Nigdy nie mów. Sytuacja się zmieniła, ale przyzwyczajenia nie. I właściwie czemu miałby mówić, skoro tym razem mu nie grożono, nie bito, skoro nic nie negocjował?

Roche zwolnił bieg palców. Jego samego to chyba uspokajało. Albo udawał.

— Musisz mi mówić. Rozumiem, że teraz za wcześnie, ale będziesz się musiał nauczyć. Inaczej nigdy nie odgadnę, czego ci trzeba. A mamy umowę. Nie zrobię ci świadomie krzywdy. Zapamiętaj. — Wstał gwałtownie. — Jutro nie będziesz nam pomagał, masz wypoczywać. Jedzenie przyniesiemy ci tutaj. Ale następnego dnia, jeśli lekarz nie powie inaczej, zaczniesz dostawać drobne zadania. I będziesz jadał z nami w mesie. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, nim pójdę?

Że się nie zgadzam. Ale nie chciał mówić, nie miał siły, poza tym, planował nie powiedzieć ani słowa i żaden wybieg Dh'oine go do tego nie zmusi.

Kapitan przeleciał mu palcami od czoła do skroni.

— Radziłbym jednak zasnąć — rzucił żartobliwy tonem. — Dobranoc, złapany lisie.


	2. Chapter 2

Przy śniadaniu żartowali z Iorwetha i Scoia'tael znacznie więcej niż zwykle, wybuchali głośniejszym niż zwykle śmiechem. Ale i tak w mesie, czuła Ves, gdy śmiech z trudem przeciskał się przez zaciśnięte gardło, było za cicho.

'

'

Potem kiedy wszystko już wstępnie ogarnęli, Roche poprosił Ves na rozmowę. Najpierw ogólnie, jak się czujesz, opowiedz mi o wszystkim, jeśli będziesz miała głupie myśli, jakiekolwiek głupie myśli, niepokoje, natychmiast mi powiedz. Ale potem, oczywiście, przeszli do Iorwetha.

— Jeśli nie chcesz – jeśli nie czujesz się pewnie, jeśli by to cię zabolało, jeśli masz jakiekolwiek obiekcje – po prostu mi powiedz. Nic się nie stanie. Nie będę zły. Poradzimy sobie bez tego. To nie tak, że nam coś utrudnisz, więc...

— Chodzi o komanda. Mam sobie przypomnieć. — Kobieta wolała przejść do sedna. — I ci opowiedzieć. Znowu. Pod innym kątem.

— Nie musisz tego robić. Nie musisz opowiadać ani – ani nic. Albo możesz to zrobić sama, użyć na nim...

— Po wczorajszym? Nie powinnam przypadkiem się do niego nie zbliżać?

— Nie poprosił o to. Myśl, że woli twoje towarzystwo niż żadne. Myślę, że woli ciebie od... od większości.

Prychnęła niedowierzająco.

— Bo zdradziłaś mu delikatne informacje o sobie. Bo wie o tobie coś, co mu daje przewagę albo przynajmniej wyrównuje szanse. Zna twoją słabość. Dla ciebie niestety, ale dla niego to jest... coś, co uspokaja. Tak myślę. Ale nie musisz nic z tym robić. Nie musisz go widywać, jeśli to dla ciebie trudne. Tylko mi powiedz.

Patrzył na nią uważnym, troskliwym wzrokiem. Zastanowiła się, przelotnie, czy umiałaby mu odmówić, choćby nawet chciała – i czy on naprawdę myli, że to takie proste, powiedzieć „nie", że to takie proste dla niej wzruszyć ramionami i myśleć o sobie, kiedy to on ją prosi, a ona mu wszystko, wszystko zawdzięcza.

Reszta dnia upłynęła na harowaniu, walce o utrzymaniu kursu, szorowaniu statku i podobnych przyjemnościach. Felczer zaszedł do terrorysty raz, razem z Minkiem, jednym z ocalałych Pasów, watażce przyniesiono też jedzenie, opróżniono nocnik. Poza tym nie poświęcano mu uwagi – nie było na to czasu. Co odpowiadało chyba wszystkim zainteresowanym stronom.

Aż do popołudnia. Późnym popołudniem Roche zszedł do watażki z Trzynastką, przynosząc obiad i świeże opatrunki, bo jedna z ran zaczynała się podobno babrać.

— Napluliście tam wszyscy, bezwłosa małpo? — spytał obojętnie, wzgardliwie elf, patrząc na talerz.

Trzynastka machnąłby ręką. Ale Vernonowi, który dopiero wchodził, bo o coś jeszcze dopytywał Ves na korytarzu, gniew natychmiast zaczernił rysy. Kapitan, trzaskając drzwiami, wszedł do kajuty – Iorweth skrzywił się, gdy go zobaczył, chyba z lękiem – podskoczył do koi i owszem, z rozmachem, ostentacyjnie splunął na jedzenie.

— Teraz jest naplute — oznajmił lodowato. — Może nie przez wszystkich, ale mogę poprosić, jeśli wolisz z taką przyprawą, jeśli elfom tak smakuje... Tacyście głodni byli, że wydzieliny żarliście? — syknął.

— Teraz nie będę jadł — prychnął watażka, sięgając do tacy.

Roche pochylił się i chwycił go za nadgarstek. Mocno, z tego, co Trzynastka widział.

— Jeśli strącisz na podłogę jedzenie, będziesz jadł z podłogi. Niekoniecznie dobrowolnie, powiedziałem ci, jak trzeba, to przytrzymam ci nos, podduszę, wepchnę do ust, jak będziesz oddech łapał, i wymuszę przełykanie. Albo poczekam, aż ci się w ustach w papkę zamieni. Znajdę czas.

Iorweth patrzył mu prosto w oczy, buńczucznie. Kapitan nie próbował odeprzeć spojrzenia, po prostu puścił rannego, wyprostował się, całkowicie ignorując wyzwanie.

— Jesz sam albo cię nakarmię, jak drób. Minuta na decyzję. Jedzenia marnował nie będę. Nienawidzę tego. A ty w komandzie co, zawsze pełny brzuch miałeś? To inni głodowali, nie wielki dowódca?

Elf przerzucał wzrok od talerza do Roche'a, od Roche'a do talerza. Pod koniec tej minuty, biorąc niepewnie nóż w rękę, poprosił:

— Mogę... mogę dostać inne? Rozumiem, co chciałeś... zademonstrować w tej jakże uroczy, tradycyjny dla ludzi sposób. Że mam was nie obrażać, sądząc, że byście się do takiego dziecięctwa zniżyli. Że to wasz honor — to słowo powiedział z wyraźną drwiną — uraża, sądzić, że byście złamali umowę. Wybaczcie, że po pokoju cintryjskim nie ufam ślepo uczciwości waszej rasy.

— Po pokoju cintryjskim was wypuszczono z amnestiami po niecałym roku — przypomniał lodowato dowódca, nawet nie odwracając głowy w kierunku terrorysty, uparcie patrząc w ścianę.

— Poza tymi, którym poderżnęliście gardła albo powiesiliście, albo...

— Bez tortur. Więcej niż łagodna kara za wasza zbrodnie, za pomordowaną ludność, kupców, wieśniaków i dzieci. Za baby z powyrywanymi macicami. Za zabijanie po szpitalach. Jak dzikie bestie, co to nawet najprostszej dyplomacji, najprostszych zasad wojny nie przestrzegają... Ale ty mi o umowach prawisz.

— Wiedźminów się na was napuszczać powinno — przytaknął Trzynastka. — Na potwory, co to nawet cywilów, szpitali ani szkół uszanować nie umieją. Tylko zwierzęta, zarazy i klęski żywiołowe tak atakują. Myślące istoty mają honor i tę, no, e... eky... et... mam na końcu języka...

— Etykę — podpowiedzieli równocześnie Roche i watażka.

Ten drugi umilkł niemal w pół słowa. Ten pierwszy skinął na Trzynastkę, sam podszedł do obiadu, nabrał łyżkę mięsa z warzywami. Ślina już prawie zastygła, ale nadal odcinała się wyraźnie od ciemnego sosu.

Trzynastka fachowo skrępował Iorwethowi ręce. Elf, zauważył, przestraszył się gestu. Kapitan też dostrzegł, oczywiście – i potrząsnął głową. Trzynastka rozluźnił dłonie, nie całkiem, ale chwyt stał się właściwie symboliczny.

— Zjesz to, oczywiście — oznajmił dowódca. — W komandach jecie z jednej miski, zjadacie cuchnącą padlinę, zgniłe warzywa, rozpuszczające się w ustach, cokolwiek wam w ręce wpadnie. Trochę śliny Dh'oine to przy tym nic, w końcu kradliście żywność z wyrezanych wiosek. Krew wam nie przeszkadzała, a tobie ślina zaszkodzi? — znów syczał. — W więzieniu ci gorsze dawali, wiem na pewno.

Wyrwało się to-to, nagle. Trzynastce aż głupio było, że się dał rozproszyć, że nie utrzymał tak słabego stworzenia.

— Nie mów mi o więzieniach — szepnęło z furią, której siła zaskoczyła chyba obu mężczyzn. — Nie waż się mówić mi o więzieniach, nie waż się...

Gdyby Trzynastka nie widział dziesiątki razy, jak Roche przybiera ten miększy, pełen zrozumienia wyraz twarzy na przesłuchaniach, to uwierzyłby, że kapitan coś pojął, że się mu tego czegoś żal zrobiło.

— Iorweth, nie... — zaczął miękko dowódca; miękko, cicho, jakby to zapach chleba był albo rosy porannej ten głos, tak swojsko i bezpiecznie.

Ale ranny się spiął.

— Powiedz mi po prostu — szczeknął — co chcesz, żebym zrobił, żebyś mi dał nowe jedzenie. Ja ci powiem, co zrobić mogę i się potargujemy. Po prostu. Bez twojego udawania. Znam gry śledczych i nie mam na nie ochoty — prawdziwie królewskie znudzenie zabrzmiało w ostatnim zdaniu. — One nic nie zmienią. Przejdźmy do sedna.

Trzynastka nawet był pod niejakim wrażeniem. Nawet przez chwilę zwątpił, czy Roche da radę, czy się nie zawaha. Głupio zwątpił.

— Widzisz, lisie — kapitan mówił nadal tym swoim kojącym tonem, może teraz z odcieniem bardziej refleksyjnym — to nie jest mądre, odgryzać sobie łapę u weterynarza.

Na twarzy watażki nie było nic – ale nie było też riposty.

— A ty właśnie — ciągnął więc po sekundach mężczyzna — mylisz łupki z wnykami. Bandaże z łańcuchem. To ci szkodzi, a nikt poza tobą nie może tego zmienić.

— Przesłuchujesz mnie — odparł zimno terrorysta. — Wyciągasz informacje. Manipulujesz. Żeby osiągnąć lepszy efekt w Wyzimie, tak?

— Nie. Teraz nie. Teraz chcę... potrzebuję spokoju na statku. Dyscypliny. Nie informacji. Nie twojej krzywdy. Nawet nie sojuszu. Po prostu nieutrudniania mi zajmowania się tobą. Rozumiesz?

Iorweth nie spuszczał buntowniczego spojrzenia z twarzy mężczyzny. I nie odpowiadał.

— Nie oczekuję, ze mi zaufasz. Byłbyś idiotą. Oczekuję, że będziesz dotrzymywał umowy i rozumiał, że my jej też dotrzymamy. Nie możemy jej dotrzymać, jeśli będziesz stawał okoniem.

— Tak samo mówili po pokoju cintryjskim — odezwał się wreszcie watażka. — Umawialiśmy się na amnestię, ale musisz nam dać coś, cokolwiek, dwa imiona, dwie kryjówki, cokolwiek, choćby dawne, żebyśmy mogli udokumentować wniosek do sądu, takie są procedury, nie możemy ich przeskoczyć... I wiesz, co im odpowiedziałem? — szeroki, dumny uśmiech.

— Cuach te aep arse, oczywiście. Albo mellgw. — Kapitan skinął na Trzynastkę, by wstał. — Ale nie jesteś tam. Nie jesteś z nimi. Mylisz siebie, elfie. Może i przez mój błąd.

Iorweth prychnął podejrzliwie.

— Ostatnie wydarzenia mnie... rozstroiły, a i tak byłem cholerykiem, może zareagowałem przesadnie. Zachowałem się głupio. Bywa. Dostaniesz nowe jedzenie. Ale nie prowokuj nas więcej, bo następnym razem nie ustąpię. Jasne? — dodał Roche twardziej.

Ranny znów milczał.

— Musisz mi odpowiedzieć — pouczył dowódca.

— Zjem nowe.

— To nie odpowiedź.

— Rozumiem, co powiedziałeś.

— Nie rozumiesz. Albo nie wierzysz — westchnął dowódca. — Opowiedzieć ci bajkę? Wyślemy Trzynastkę po jedzenie, ty się wygodnie rozłożysz, ja kucnę obok, nie będę cię dotykał, opowiem ci tylko. Bajkę. O lisku.

— Trzynastka może iść po jedzenie — bąknął elf.

Roche przewrócił oczyma, otworzył już usta – i tamten dodał, szybko, jakby się poprawiając:

— Poproszę.

'

'

Vernon, mimo braku entuzjazmu watażki, bajkę opowiedział. Zresztą, niczego innego się partyzant nie spodziewał.

— Widzisz, żył sobie mały lisek. Lisiątko. Mieszkał w norce z rodzicami i rodzeństwem, jak to małe lisy zwykle. Bawił się, uczył życia, cieszył. Aż pewnego dnia ludzie, prowadzący z sobą wojenkę o miedzę, schwytali liska, przywiązali mu żagiew do ogona i puścili na pole sąsiada. Wszyscy wiemy, jak to wygląda dla zwierzątka – pochodnia czasem w końcu gaśnie, ale całe zboże już płonie i nie ma drogi odwrotu. Małe, przerażone lisiątko miota się od lewej do prawej, ogień tylko się wzmaga, ludzie zdobywają przewagę taktyczną i walczą dalej, a stworzonko dławi się dymem. Albo spopiela.

— Widzę aluzję — warknął Iorweth. — Wyraźnie. I ty niby masz mnie uratować z tego pożaru? Pomocną dłonią mi będziesz? Ścieżkę ucieczki wskażesz?

Roche wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Absolutnie nie. Ty się już udusiłeś. A ja tobie bym nie podał szklanki wody, gdybyś z pragnienia umierał.

— To po co mówisz?

— Smok cię uratował. Z samego środka płonącego pola. Reanimował. Ale, żeby trzymać się tej metafory – musisz mi wybaczyć, nie jestem elfem, nie mam talentów poetyckich – nie ugasił pochodni. A ja potrzebuję smoka.

— I dlatego niby ugasisz pochodnię?

— Można próbować. Ale to jeszcze nie jest moment, żeby o to pytać. Za bardzo się boisz, żeby podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję. Strach będzie przez ciebie mówił.

Trzynastka stanął w drzwiach. Agent wstał.

— Zjedz wszystko. Lekarz powiedział, że jutro jeszcze musisz odpoczywać, ale możesz już jeść w mesie. Przyjdziemy wieczorem zobaczyć, jak się czujesz. Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia?

— Nie chcę z wami jeść.

— Rozumiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale musisz. Przynoszenie ci posiłków bardzo dezorganizuje pracę.

Ranny obserwował go, gdy odchodził. Trzynastce poświęcił jedno przelotne spojrzenie, jedno niedbałe „dziękuję". Potem znów zmienił koję i jadł, śmiesznie zwinięty, cudem się mieszcząc, już przy Saskii.

'

'

Ale wieczorem i w nocy do Iorwetha przyszedł tylko Roche. Zaproponował zmianę koi, przypomniał o odleżynach. Opowiadał, co zrobił przez cały dzień, godzina po godzinie.

— A ty? — dodał na końcu. — Lisku?

— Spałem. Myślałem. Mogę papier? Proszę?

Roche taksował go chwilę wzrokiem. Pierwsza niewymuszona prośba na statku. Postęp. Nagroda się należy.

— Możesz prosić. Dostaniesz.

'

'

To właściwie, uświadamiała sobie z narastającym zdumieniem Ves, był chyba najmilszy, najweselszy obiad od ostatnich kilku dni. Dla niej i Pasów, znaczy. Dla elfika niekoniecznie.

Chłopaki dogryzały swołoczy od zupy aż po deser – bo i był deser, od czasu, jak... od kilku dni produktów mieli na statku aż nadto. Wypominano nieudaną aferę z Vergen, zdradę Letha, tempo jedzenia, brak oka i zgoła wszystko inne. Może to niskie, ale ileż przynosiło radości!

Iorweth na zaczepki nie odpowiadał, nie śmiał, jadł szybko, wygłodniale, po co złośliwszych uwagach mruczał pod nosem. W starszej. Nic obraźliwego, raczej długie zdania pełne skomplikowanych, naukowo brzmiących słów. Ves nie rozumiała, chociaż zwykłą, codzienną starszą władała płynnie, Roche wszakże najwyraźniej pojmował wszystko, bo po każdej takiej mruczance chichotał, niemal dławiąc się to zupą, to winem. Bardzo szczerze chichotał, bardzo pobłażliwie i watażka za każdym razem milkł na ładne kilka minut, speszony.

— Taki ty cichutki — zakpił już przy słodkim, gęstym alkoholu Trzynastka — a te elfiki z twojego komanda gadatliwe były, że hej! Zwłaszcza, jak się im nóżki przypiekało, solą rany natarło, ot, twoja kabinka nad salą do zabaw przecież...

— Dosyć — uciął kapitan, bez gniewu, ale stanowczo.

No tak, nie na rękę mu kolejna wiewiórcza histeria, odgadła kobieta. Za późno jednak zainterweniował, watażka pobladł, zerwał się z ławy na równe nogi.

— Ty jebany temerski psie...

Roche chwycił go za ramię, chciał usadzić ponownie.

— Stul pysk i siadaj! Trzynastka, też się zamknij.

— Kiedy ja nic nie...

— Wszyscy, cholera, cicho! Bez scen na moim statku!

Iorweth zaparł się dłońmi o stół, palce mu strzyknęły w stawach, czubki pobielały.

— Siadaj! — warknął kapitan.

Coś w elfie musiało wszakże pęknąć, stłumić instynkt samozachowawczy, bo szarpnął się gwałtowniej, spróbował wyjść zza ławy. Roche puścił go, tylko po to, by uderzyć w ranny bok, zacisnąć na nim palce.

Watażka umilkł. Sekundę stał, skamieniały, a potem się po prostu osunął, jak wcześniej szarpał, tak teraz podtrzymywać go było trzeba.

— Nie dam się torturować — wyrzucał gorączkowo, podwyższonym nagle głosem. — Nie dam się użyć, nie pozwolę ci, nie powiem wam nic, temerskie chuje, nie skrzywdzicie jej przeze mnie, nie dam wam...

— Jeszcze słowo — oznajmił prawie szeptem, z zimnym, tłumionym niby gniewem, kapitan; niski i straszny był ten szept, zawsze się bano dowódcy, gdy tak mówił — a pójdziesz do karceru. Do naszej sali zabaw, proszę bardzo, jak tak ci do tortur spieszno. Krwią tak podłoga nasiąkła, że nadal cuchnie, powspominasz sobie. Ale ciebie nikt torturować nie będzie — dorzucił łagodniej. — Nikt. Umowę mamy.

Elf dalej się szamotał, słabo, niemniej musiał zarejestrować słowa i uwierzyć groźbie, bo w milczeniu zastygał. Roche przeszedł od cichego przeklinania do uspokajających, uniwersalnych bzdur, że z karcerem żartował, a zresztą, skoro usłuchano, to nie ma powodu, przeprasza, że uderzył – ale Ves nadal widziała w oczach tamtego panikę, teraz tylko nieruchomą, napiętą w sobie, czekającą bólu.

— Będę sprzątał w kuchni przez tydzień — zaproponował ugodowo Trzynastka.

— Nie będziesz. Nie złamałeś żadnych rozkazów — stwierdził rzeczowo kapitan. — Ale jeszcze raz zaczniesz temat i sam wylądujesz w karcerze. Iorweth. — Musiał watażce obrócić twarz w swoją stronę. — Jeśli cię uraziło, to powiedz.

— Jakby mnie słowa Dh... ludzi urazić mogły. Przykrość sprawić. Na szczekanie zwierząt uwagi nie zwracam.

Strasznie to żałośnie po tym popisie zabrzmiało. Nawet dziewczynie się prawie szkoda drania zrobiło. Roche'owi nie. Albo ukrywał.

— Doprawdy? — prychnął. — Czyli lęk cię zdjął?

Elf zaprzeczył gwałtownie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec, przynajmniej zdaniem kobiety. I to było okropne, chociaż powinno być miłe, bo widziała niemal, jak w obrazkach w książce, siebie w komandzie, jak zadawali drwiące pytania, takie, na które trzeba było kłamać, jak ją poniżali, a kazali sobie mówić, że dobrzy są, że jej dobrze, to wszystko jej stanęło przed oczyma, rozbrzmiało w uszach, te odpowiedzi, których udzielała drżącym od strachu albo bólu głosem.

— Chcesz owoców? — spróbowała, tak jakoś; jeszcze kilka leżało na środku stołu.

Co oczywiście znowu było, jak w tamtym pierdolonym komandzie, ale teraz ona proponowała, nie jej w porywach litości proponowano, więc było lepiej, dobrze było, ciemne uczucie znów się przebudziło w żołądku. Jakby zwierzątko, w kłębuszek zwinięte, się rozwijało, przeciągało powoli. Tak samo ciepłe, żywe, samodzielne.

Zresztą, przypomniała sobie, żeby jakoś pokrywać to dziwne, może i niedobre wrażenie, przecież jej w tym jebanym komandzie, wśród tych chujów, to jednak pomagało, jak jej czasem który coś więcej dał, milej potraktował. Trochę. Na trochę. Potem się gorzej w sumie czuła, jakby zdradziła wioskę, rodziców i wszystkich, ale na trochę to pomagało.

Iorweth znów odmówił. Roche westchnął teatralnie:

— Nie mam ochoty się z wami bawić. Dorośli niby jesteście. Trzynastka, przeproś.

Wezwany mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

— Mogę kuchnię oporządzać i dwa tygodnie...

— Gówno mnie obchodzi, co możesz i chcesz — syknął Roche. — Masz przeprosić.

Przeprosiny wydukano. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, mamrocząc.

— Nie tak — zdecydował kapitan. — Normalnie.

Ponowiono próbę, tym razem z patrzeniem w oczy, głośno i wyraźnie, choć nieco szkolnie.

— Dowódca to gorzej niż żona. Jak własny dzieciak, obsztorcowany przez Mirkę, się poczułem — zakończył śmiechem Trzynastka, ze swobodą sztuczną tylko trochę.

Napięcie zresztą faktycznie zelżało. Watażka wyglądał, jakby się wahał, czy przyjąć, jednak wystarczyło, by Roche otworzył usta i rzecz się rozwiązała. Sztywnym skinięciem głowy, ale zawsze.

— Świetnie. Teraz ty przeprosisz nas za takie zachowanie przy stole, elfie.

Iorweth, bardzo nierasowo, dał po sobie pokazać zaskoczenie kompletne i całkowite, nieledwie pod opad szczęki podpadające, i Ves z trudem stłumiła chichot.

— Przepraszam — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby watażka, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń obok głowy dziewczyny, czyli mniej więcej, owszem, na grupę. — Że zrobiłem... sprawę przy stole. I kląłem. Za to tylko — zastrzegł się natychmiast. — Za nic więcej.

— Nikt ci nie każe ideologii odwoływać ani ofiar mordów o wybaczenie prosić — oznajmił zimno kapitan. — Nie na sądzie tu jesteś, tylko na obiedzie. Co ja mówiłem o odgryzaniu sobie łap u weterynarza?

— Że to głupie — prychnął elf.

— A niby mądre?

Cisza zapadła.

— Hm? Elfie? To jest mądre wedle tej waszej wiewiórczej filozofii? Że skoro weterynarz to nie lis, to może na wszelki wypadek łapę sobie jednak odgryźć? Na zaś?

Iorweth zrobił szeroki, nieokreślony gest ręką:

— Jest różnica między weterynarzem, a myśliwym.

— O, nierzadko i jednym, i drugim się bywa, zależnie od okoliczności.

— A owszem — teraz syczał. — Myśliwi, bywa, biorą sobie młode, lisy, wilki, rysie, różne, i szkolą, i potem nasyłają na dziką zwierzynę, w domu jak zabawkę mają. Wtedy tak, wtedy lepiej odgryźć łapę, choćby ją bandażowali.

Roche sięgnął po te owoce; nikt jakoś ich tknąć nie śmiał.

— Ale zgadzasz się chociaż, trzymając się naszej bajki, że w tej scenie liskowi łapę bandażują? Chwilowo pal sześć, po co?

— Wolałbym jednak wiedzieć — szczeknął tamten. — Zakończenia opowieści pozwalają nam dopiero odpowiednio zinterpretować fakty...

— Bajek się nie opowiada w całości, zabawy wtedy nie ma. Elf powinien wiedzieć, wy biegł... biegli w teorii jesteście.

Tamten prychnął w odpowiedzi coś nieokreślonego. Ale kiedy nałożono mu na talerz owoców – kapitan podzielił w miarę równo – zjadł.


	3. Chapter 3

Święta idą (dla niektórych neonacjonalistów [markiści mają neo-, liberałowie mają neo-, platonicy mają neo-, mam i ja] fandomowych istotne święta), wykładów nie ma, będziemy tacy egoistyczni/kochani (niepotrzebnie skreślić) i wrzucimy dużo rzeczy do czytania. Jak takie podwójne świąteczne wydania gazet.

(Po czym i tak się okaże, że wszystko będzie przeczytane w sobotę i pospamujemy dalej. trudno)

* * *

><p>Zirytowała się Ves. Tak po prostu. Dostrzegła, wracając z wachty, smugę światła pod drzwiami i uświadomiła sobie, że głupi elf nie śpi już entą noc – coś nie sądziła, by specjalnie miał czas na odpoczynek po oblężeniu, skoro do Loc Muinne równo z nimi dotarł. A nie spał, bo się bał i nie ufał, a to z kolei było irytujące, było właściwie potwarzą, bo przecież nic mu nie robili. Nie miał się prawa, cholera, bać, cackali się z nim, jak z jajkiem. Bać to się mogła ona w tym pierdolonym komandzie, a przecież jej właśnie nie było wolno. Przynajmniej nie pokazywać. Jakby ją tak dobrze traktowali, jak teraz ona z chłopakami durnego elfa, to by chyba ich po rękach całowała z wdzięczności.<p>

Złość była twarda, dobra, oswojona. Złość pasowała, przede wszystkim, była uczciwa. Sprawiedliwa, o. Jak te tortury, co im poddawali Wiewiórki. Bandytów. Sprawiedliwie i z racją, to było ważne, tak bardzo ważne, przeczuwała dziewczyna, że z chłopakami mieli rację, słowo króla, glejty, jurysdykcje, Temerię, ale sprawiedliwość przede wszystkim. Tamtym draniom się należało.

Wobec czego zawróciła, szybkim, marszowym krokiem. Zdała już wachtę, wolne miała, co jej tam.

— Elfie.

Oczekiwała chyba wrzasków albo protestów. Ewentualnie dumnego ignorowania jej obecności. Ale Iorweth po prostu uniósł głowę – znów znad Saskii, wyglądało jakby przez cały dzień w ogóle się nie ruszał z tego brzegu łóżka – i oznajmił, obojętnie grzecznym tonem:

— Dobry wieczór.

— Czego ty nie śpisz, cholero jedna? — warknęła Ves. — Do szorowania podłóg jesteś potrzebny, zdrowieć masz szybko, staramy się wszyscy, a ty sabotujesz.

Zaśmiał się sucho.

— Zmieniłabyś wymówkę, ta mnie nudzić zaczyna.

— Ciesz się, że się możesz nudzić — prychnęła, podchodząc do koi. — Kładź się do siebie, smoczycy też na pewno szkodzi, jak jej powietrze i miejsce zabierasz.

Cień zaniepokojenia, prawdziwego rozważenia przeleciał przez twarz rannego. Zaraz zniknął.

— Ona ma imię — przypomniał watażka. — A ty się nią nie zasłaniaj.

Wcale się nie zasłaniam, uznałam dziewczyna ze szczerym oburzeniem. A ponieważ gniew niej wzrósł tylko, to chwyciła elfa, przeciągnęła do na koję obok. Poddał się z wyzywającą biernością.

— Nadal jesteś taka chętna, żeby sobie popatrzeć? — syknął jednak nienawistnie — Na to, co mi zrobili w więzieniu twoi koledzy? Nastrój ci to poprawi?

Właściwie nie o to Ves chodziło, przekonywała samą siebie, tylko teraz ją zaciekawiło, mile uczucie w brzuchu wróciło nieśmiało, więc przytrzymała watażkę, siadła mu nogach, znowu-znowu-znowu, śpiewało coś głęboko w mięśniach, kurcząc je rozkosznie, położyła Iorwethowi palce w pachwinie – modestii, mosrestii wyzbyła się wieki temu – i przejechała po wnętrzu ud, nie spuszczając wszakże wzroku z jego twarzy.

Nie chciała ryzykować, że się swołocz wyrywać spróbuje. Zresztą, nie potrzebowała patrzeć. Blizny były grube i liczne, po oparzeniach i od noża, wiele z nich, sądząc z szerokości i śliskiej gładkości skóry, musiało się rozejść w trakcie gojenia, wiele innych miało wyczuwalne grudki zanieczyszczeń, inne po prostu nachodziły na siebie.

No dobra, przyznała w duchu kobieta, tobą też, skurwielu, bawili się nieźle. Ale to nic nie tłumaczy, nic nie usprawiedliwia.

Za to owszem, przyciągało i fascynowało, w takim głęboki, trochę szorstki sposób. Jakby już zestalonego miodu próbować, słodkie to, śliskie niby, rozpływa się w ustach, ale przecież na palcach wyczuwa się tę chropowatość. Chropowatość, która, kobieta była nagle pewna, przeszła jej do głosu, oblepiła gardło – bo skąd inaczej to uczucie? Skąd inaczej chęć, by jednak spojrzeć, obejrzeć sobie te ślady, zapamiętać i napawać się w te wieczory, gdy wracał trochę niepokój, trochę dawny czas, gdy robiło się trudniej zasnąć? Wyobrażać sobie, jak elfik krzyczał, chlipał, rwał się i prosił – a robił to z pewnością, blizny oznajmiały wyraźnie.

Powiedziała to ostatnie. Zapytała, jak się bał, jak krzyczał, wił i szarpał, i błagał, zapytała, tym miodowym, prawie obcym tonem, czy ręce, które go trzymały, które mu rozwierały uda, były w rękawicach, czy nie, czy były chłodne, dla kontrastu z głownią, czy pamięta ten moment, jak lodowaty metal się mu zagłębiał w skórę, jak potem się ogrzewał z każdą raną i kreską, czy pamięta to wszystko – niech sobie przypomni i jej odpowie.

To go trafiło. Widziała, że go trafia, chociaż próbował uśmiechać się drwiąco, widziała żywy lęk, jaki w obecnej sytuacji mogło dać tylko wspomnienie, przecinający mu rysy. Miód nadal oblepiał jej gardło, oblizała wargi z kropelek potu – po poprzedniej walce, może, może po czym innym – włożyła powoli drugą dłoń między uda elfa. Rozwarła trochę. Spróbował się wyrwać, wierzgnąć, ale siedziała mu pewnie na nogach, a przed ciosem, niedbałym ze strachu, po prosu się uchyliła.

— Tu cię trzymali? — spytała drwiąco łagodnym tonem. — Tutaj czy niżej, w kolanach? Żebyś sobie stawy wyłamał, próbując zawrzeć nogi?

W komandach jej powiedzieli, że jak się szamotać spróbuje i kulasy połamie, to będzie ich spowalniała, więc ją zabiją. O tym nie trzeba, oczywiście, oczywiście, myśleć.

Watażka milczał. Spróbował się podnieść, pewnie by ją stracić czy ugryźć, ale rany dawały o sobie znać, przycisnęła go rękami do koi, przytrzymała. Siadając trochę inaczej, głębiej wpychając kolano, by nie zacisnął z kolei ud.

— Nie rwij się — wymruczała, nisko, niziutko, jak dawno, bardzo dawno już nie. — Nie rwij się, to nie będzie bolało. Nie wolno mi cię krzywdzić przecież — dodała, dając mu pstryczka w nos. — I cię nie skrzywdzę, jeśli nie będziesz mnie zmuszał, lisku, jeśli sam sobie krzywdy nie zrobisz. To nie jest mądrze — zacytowała wczorajsze zdanie Roche'a, bo ma niejasne przeczucie, że w ten sposób Iorwethowi coś odbierze, jakoś go mocniej zrani — u weterynarza odgryzać sobie łapę.

Prychnął coś nieartykułowanego, między oburzeniem, a ironicznym śmiechem. Położyła mu palce na wargach, lekko – tyle wystarczyło, by zamilkł. Tyle władzy, tyle, tyle władzy, myślała, tak banalnie łatwo zdobytej, tak banalnie łatwo używanej, w najprostszych gestach.

— Szszsz — szepnęła, czując, jak przyjemność przelewa się z podbrzusza, zalewa uda i piersi, odbiera dech i napina mięśnie bioder, niżej i pomiędzy — nic a nic, nic a nic, nic, nic, nic, nic ci nie zrobię — mruczała, jak kołysankę. — I przecież nic, nic, nic ci się nie dzieje, prawda, głupiutki, schwytany lisku? Nic a nic. Tylko rozmawiamy.

I bogowie, to było takie proste, przesunąć opuszki z jego ust, wzdłuż policzka, wzdłuż tych blizn, do chusty, wsunąć pod nią palce, nadal coś tam rytmiczne, delikatnie szepcząc, to takie proste, a skurwiel na bliskiego omdlenia wyglądał, tchu schwycić nie mógł, próbował tym swoim jednym okiem złapać jej dłoń w swoje pole widzenia... Słodkie, najsłodsze po prostu. Cudnie by się gryzło, kąsało, łupało zębami, jak orzeszki, aż by trzeszczało, pomyślała Ves z odcieniem melancholii, bo nie będzie gryźć oczywiście, nie wolno. Roche by się rozzłościł.

— Ale przy oku to zemdlałeś pewnie, nieważne, w boju czy od kata, przy tym się mdleje. Szkoda. Nie pamiętasz — mruknęła.

Elf zaskamlał. Znaczy, nie do końca, bardziej się mu wyrwało, już w pół sekundy zmienił to zmełte przekleństwo, żadne tam wielkie błagania, ale jednak coś z żałosności, żałobności pisku w pierwszym dźwięku tego syku było. Do dziewczyny powróciło poczucie winy, jak przy uderzeniu, aż zadźwięczało w uszach, w piersi, wszędzie.

Głupie zwierzę, do czego ją doprowadza!

— Nic ci nie robię — warknęła. — Przestałbyś histeryzować, mnie się gorzej działo, a ani pisnęłam...

Cóż, nie do końca może, ale owszem, generalnie ani pisnęła, cokolwiek zresztą z jej ust wyszło, to ostrożne, bo za takie tam łkania czy płacze, to by ją przecież zabili.

Albo wspomnienie sprawiło, że straciła czujność, albo watażce złość dodała siły, bo wierzgnął, stracił ją ze swoich nóg, odkopał. Niewiele robiąc krzywdy, wzmacniany kaftan na sobie miała.

— Marna dziwka — warknął. — Akurat ci gorzej było, wasz gatunek umarłby, byleby sobie pochędożyć, jeszcze ci przyjemność pewnie sprawili...

Ves najwyraźniej już długo była w Pasach, bo kątem umysłu, mimo zalewającego gniewu, zanalizowała, że tamten łże, jak pies, wcale tak nie uważa, skoro jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej inaczej mówił. Analiza bynajmniej jej nie powstrzymała przed skoczeniem rannemu do gardła z pazurami. Na strzępy chciała rozszarpać.

Iorweth to przewidział, zaplanował najwyraźniej, bo schwycił jej ręce, wykręcił, kolanem przyłożył w brzuch. Złapał. Tym razem nie rzucił na ziemię, nie siadał, krępował ręce od tyłu. Stali przez chwilę oboje, potem opadł na łóżko, ciągnąc ją za sobą, ale nadal tylko do siadu, nie do leżenia. Kątem umysłu dziewczyna była za to wdzięczna, strach nie wracał.

— Wygrałem — oznajmił elf.

Jakaś beztroska nuta brzmiała pod obojętnością tonu. Zadziwiająco beztroska.

— To żadna gra nie jest — burknęła urażona kobieta, na próżno próbując się wyrwać.

— Oczywiście, że jest — prychnął watażka. — Zaraz tu wpadnie Roche, rozdzieli nas, ciebie trochę skarci, a mnie niby pocieszy. Zadba. Bardzo stara gra.

— Roche nie wie, że tu jestem.

Poczuła, jak tamten wzrusza lekko ramionami.

— Tobie się tak wydaje — zabrzmiał, jakby ziewał.

Jego pewność wprowadziła niepokój, bo a nuż? A nuż dowódca ją wykorzystał, nie pierwszy raz przecież, przecież zaraz po uwolnieniu też to było, setki pytań, wymuszonych odpowiedzi, owszem łagodnie, ale jednak, pytania, co pamięta z komand, czy kojarzy plany, na ile zna starszą mowę – a była wówczas pewna, że do końca życia nie chce słyszeć starszej mowy – wszystko to koniecznie, wiedziała, żeby powstrzymać Wiewiórki, żeby uratować inne wioski, wiedziała dzisiaj i nie miała żalu, lecz jednak wtedy piekło... Chociaż przecież chłopaki i Roche troszczyli się teraz, dzisiaj, wręcz przesadnie, doprowadzając ją do szału. Jakby ten raz z Henseltem był gorszy niż tamte miesiące, jakby teraz trzeba było delikatnie podpytywać, dawać dużo obowiązków, ale wszystkie lekkie, jakby teraz mieli czas, by jej go dawać. No doprawdy. Chłopaki zginęli, to chyba był prawdziwy problem, nie jeden wymuszony seks, wieśniaczki taki co wieczór przeżywają z własnym mężem, skąd naraz ta histeria? Jakby Ves nie była jednym z Pasów tylko jakąś... specjalną gwiazdą. Niby z nimi razem, ale jednak różną i osobną.

Watażka przesunął się trochę, nachylił usta do jej ucha.

— Ale póki go nie ma, możemy wykorzystać ten moment prywatności...

Mówił niskim tonem, niemal parodystycznym w swoim odgrywaniu pożądania. Wystarczająco podobnie jednak – trzymane ręce, ciepły oddech na szyi, ciepło cudzego ciała przy plecach – by dziewczyna zesztywniała.

Zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

— A kto mi przed chwilą złe wspomnienia wywoływał? — coś nieprzyjemnego było w tej ironii; jak trzask łamanych kości. — Może też powinienem popytać? W jakiej pozycji tamten wolał, na przykład. I jaka to była pora roku, jak cię zabrał, o mokre liście spadłe z drzew i o trawę, o podrapane o ziemię, korę i resztę plecy, o mrówki czy inne chrząszcze, czy po tobie łaziły, bo nie miałaś siły wstać i się gapiłaś tylko, czy nie było czasu i tamten cię za każdym razem natychmiast ciągnął dalej, o...

— Przestań!

Chociaż, faktycznie, jakaś część jej przyznawała, że ona w końcu zapytała, ona miała trochę przyjemności z cudzego lęku. Tylko ona, poprawiła się zaraz, była niewinna, a elfiemu bandycie się należało. W więzieniu go obrobili. Za karę, nie dla rozrywki. Prawnie. Za karę. Wypuścili go, zresztą, wypuścili go amnestią i co? I zaraz wrócił do mordów.

A Ves była niewinna, nawet jeśli czasem próbowała znaleźć jakiś sens, jakiś powód w sobie czy wiosce, kara od bogów albo co – teraz rzadziej niż te kilka lat temu, Roche wytłumaczył, że to normalny odruch, nie ma powodu do wstydu. ale nie powinna, bo to jej szkodzi. Tak samo, jak wspominanie. Nie wolno było do tamtego wracać.

— Jeśli cię puszczę, to będziesz się... wygłupiać? — Iorweth wszedł w jej przestraszone zamotanie.

— Wygłupiać? — powtórzyła automatycznie.

Chwila ciszy.

— Jak przed chwilą — wytłumaczył wreszcie elf, z nutą niechęci.

Zawahała się. Oczywiście, zawsze mogła powiedzieć „nie" i skłamać, i pomęczyć go później. Nie do końca chciała. Po pierwsze, drań się pewnie wyrwie, po drugie, to jakieś... niskie byłoby. Jasne, kłamali złapanym wiewióreczkom, ale on był tutaj na innych zasadach. Trochę. Jakby. Dochodziła jeszcze kwestia Roche'a, chociaż miała wrażenie, że terrorysta raczej by wszystko wolał zmilczeć. Jak ostatnio.

— W porządku — mruknęła.

— W porządku, znaczy...?

— Nie będę.

Puścił ją natychmiast. Odwróciła się do niego – nienawidziła mieć elfów za plecami – siedział z podkulonymi nogami, pod ścianą. Patrzył. Nie za bardzo wiedziała, co teraz.

— To mam sobie iść? — spytała.

— Nie wiem. A po co przyszłaś?

— Żebyś poszedł spać. — W końcu to światło ją zirytowało.

— Ach tak. Żebym nie marnował waszej wielkiej łaski i waszej wielkiej pracy — zaintonował.

Pokręciła głową, nagle zmęczona. Pewnie od poprzedniej huśtawki emocjonalnej, gniew, przyjemność, strach, raz władza, raz dawne poddaństwo. Wyczerpująca mieszanka.

— Nie. Żebyś miał siłę.

Zaskoczyło go, widziała. Zaśmiał się.

— Siłę? Podobno macie mnie nie przesłuchiwać. Nie ostro.

— Siła się zawsze przyda. I sen. Sen pomaga się... odciąć. Wzmacnia. Wszystko znika.

Odpowiedź była szczersza, niż kobieta chciała. Nauczyła się jej – prawdy – najpierw w komandzie, potem w Pasach. Nieważne, co zrobiłeś dzień wcześniej albo co tobie zrobiono, nieważne, czy cię bili i gwałcili, i mordowali twoich bliskich, czy ty biłeś, wykręcałeś jaja i wieszałeś komu synów – następnego dnia rano, po wyspaniu, to wszystko przechodziło w przeszłość. Zmieniało się w opowieść. Umierało. A martwe nie boli.

— Myślisz, że nie wiem? — Watażka nadal patrzył na nią zza podkulonych nóg, nie wyglądał jednak bardzo niepewnie, raczej jakby dobierał strategię defensywy. — Miewaliśmy też... ciężkie dni w komandach. Ciężkie sprawy.

— Gwałcenie elfek — prychnęła.

Skinął głową.

— Nie zrobiliśmy tego dla przyjemności, tylko dla przykładu. W ramach kary. Nie, jak tamten z tobą — zapewnił. — Tamto było niegodne Scoia'tael.

— W ramach kary — syknęła drwiąco.

Przechylił głowę, jakby z zaciekawieniem.

— Sama mówiłaś, że to, co zrobiono mi, jest sprawiedliwe, bo w ramach kary. Użyłem twojej logiki, Dh... człowieku. Żeby ci łatwiej było zrozumieć — deklamował z wyższością.

— Nikt nie dał ci prawa karać.

— Nikt nie dał im prawa mnie torturować ani mordować większości reszty. Oficjalnie to były amnestie i kary uwięzienia. Nikt nie dał też Foltestowi albo innym królom Północny prawa mordowania mojego ludu. Ani waszego, skoro przy Pasach jesteśmy. Nikt: poza siłą. I ja miałem siłę, i Foltest miał siłę, i siłę miał Roche — cichy śmiech. — A teraz nie ma i proszę, od razu mu wieszają ludzi, dziewczynę biorą w obroty... Jakim prawem niby? Siły. Ja chociaż miałem rację.

— Twoją własną. Z dupy wziętą.

Nie sprawiał wrażenia specjalnie urażonego.

— Nadal lepszą niż ludzcy królowie albo Pasy. Wy mordujecie nas, my mordujemy was, wy wymierzacie nam kary, my wymierzamy wam kary. Taki już jest życie. Mieć o to żal to jak mieć żal, że w końcu, prędzej czy później, trzeba umrzeć.

— Elfy niby nie ratują swoich chorych? — warknęła. — Nie próbują powstrzymać zła?

— Walka nie jest złem sama w sobie. A jeśli jest, to i ja, i ty, i Roche jesteśmy tak samo winni, wiec co za różnica? Ty mnie w końcu przed chwilą — zawahał się, szukał słowa — też karałaś przemocą. I te dwa dni temu. Gdybyś była mężczyzną, to byś poszła dalej.

Cholera. Wcale nie, pomyślała z odcieniem prawie paniki, powstrzymałaby się, miałam ochotę, ale to nie to samo, ochota na zemstę to normalne, kapitan zawsze powtarzał, nienawiść, zemsta, wszystko to dobre i normalne, tylko nie wolno stracić kontroli. A ostatecznie nie straciła.

— No przecież nie powiem Roche'owi. — Swołocz się świetnie bawiła. — To będzie nasz sekret. Pamiętam, że małe dziewczynki Dh'oine lubią sekrety.

— Możesz to przestać traktować, jak jakąś chędożoną grę?

— Czemu? To jest gra. Roche tu zaraz będzie i sama zobaczysz. Gierki śledczych mam akurat rozpracowane — lodowata, chropawa ironia zabarwiła Iorwethowi głos.

— Mówiłam ci, Roche śpi, nie wie nawet, że tu jestem, przyszłam tu, bo zauważyłam światło, po prostu, nie planowałam tego...

— Ale on cię zna — zauważył watażka, sarkając.

Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, gdy skrzypnęły drzwi, a na twarzy terrorysty pojawił się tryumfalny uśmiech. Nie musiała się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto w nich stoi.

— Ves?

Kapitan. Coś w niej zastygło, jak uderzone: bez słowa, bez skomlenia, bez bólu nawet. I bez tchu. A elf oczywiście nic nie ułatwiał.

— Widzisz? — rzucił, zakładając, manierycznym, powolnym gestem, ręce za głowę. — Miałem rację.

— Z czym? — spytał czujnie Roche, podchodząc do koi. — Co tu robiliście?

— Czy to jest ten moment, w którym heroicznie ogłaszam, że nic ze mnie nie wyciągniecie? Że nie wydam swoich braci i sióstr? — Iorweth się świetnie bawił, drań, drań, drań.

— Co tu robiliście? — powtórzył kapitan.

— Ta-jem-ni-ca! — watażka brzmiał prawie niewinnie, bardzo dziecinnie z tą swoją teatralnością.

Albo może szalenie. Ves by nie obstawiała.

— Zobaczyłam światło. Przyszłam, żeby go namówić, żeby się położył. I rozmawiamy. Ale to najwyraźniej wiesz — zakończyła gorzko kobieta. — Wszystko najwyraźniej wiesz. Jak pacynki w twoich planach jesteśmy.

Roche mierzył ich przez chwilę wzrokiem.

— Próbujesz obrócić moich ludzi przeciwko mnie, elfie? — spytał tym niskim, zimnym szeptem, tym strasznym właśnie; Ves stężała, choć nie jej rzecz dotyczyła.

Terrorysta też się przestraszył, dostrzegła moment napięcia przelatujący mu przez twarz, zaraz stłumiony, ukryty.

— Nic nie próbuję. Współpracuję, jak chciałeś. Jestem — przeciągał głoski — bardzo grzecznym więźniem.

— Nie jesteś więźniem. O czym rozmawialiście? — wrócił do tematu mężczyzna.

— Jeśli nie jestem więźniem, to mam chyba prawo do prywatnych rozmów? — odbił Iorweth.

— Ves?

Właśnie tak, zapytanie, nie żądanie złożenia raportu. Gdyby to drugie, dziewczyna odpowiedziałaby odruchowo, pewnie nawet wyznała prawdę.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę?

Pytanie na pytanie, nie mogła się jednak przemóc i wprost oskarżyć, że dowódca – że Roche, Vernon – ją wykorzystał. Użył. Znał ją, o tak, wiedział, o tak, rozumiał. Sam mówił, że może sobie elfika rozpracowywać, jeśli chce. I sądziła, głupia, że to jest oznaka czegoś na kształt partnerstwa, że się poniekąd umawiają, nie, że tamten tylko ją popycha w kierunku, który jemu do śledztwa jest potrzebny. Że jej ufa na tyle, by jak coś, to powiedzieć „Ves, zagraj mi złego śledczego, Ves, stwórz mi okazję". A nie tak, że w końcu chędożona Wiewiórka lepiej jest w sytuacji zorientowana!

— Nie było cię w kajucie. Reszta była oczywista.

— Czemu nie spałeś, tylko sprawdzałeś, czy jestem...

— Spałem.

Faktycznie, koszulę nocną miał pod niedbale narzuconym wierzchnim kaftanem, buty miał niezawiązane, tak tylko wzute, byleby były. A dowódcy zdarzało się budzić kilka razy w nocy, zwłaszcza ostatnio, po tym wszystkim w obozie Henselta. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Obudził się, poszedł sprawdzić statek, żeby coś mieć do roboty, żeby ukoić nerwy, o wino, sądząc z oddechu, też zahaczył. Tylko dziewczyna wcale nie czuła się przekonana.

— O czym rozmawialiście, Ves? — powtórzył pytanie kapitan; cicho, łagodnie.

Kobieta miała ochotę nie odpowiedzieć. W ogóle. Niech elf ma swoje prawo do prywatności, proszę.

— Chyba, że to faktycznie taki sekret. Wasz. I ja nie mogę wiedzieć — dodał spokojnie Roche.

Ten spokój, sposób sformułowania słów, to wszystko jakoś dziewczynę otrzeźwiło. No tak, jeśli teraz nie powie, stworzy jakąś wspólnotę z więźniem, taką, z której wyłączy chłopaków. To już źle, a jeszcze przecież da Iorwethowi tę przewagę, że zawsze będzie mógł tę wspólnotę winy oraz milczenia złamać. Same błędy, sam ciąg błędów – i wszystkie by popełniła, właściwie już popełniła, tylko kapitan zauważył, cofnął.

Przeklęty Rzeźnik.

— Nie. Żaden sekret. Źle zrobiłam — szepnęła, spuszczając głowę, słowa lepiły się do warg. — Przyszłam i chciałam, żeby poszedł spać, ale potem mnie... zirytował i straciłam trochę kontrolę, i...

Elf westchnął męczeńsko, odwrócił twarz ku ścianie. Niby to znudzony. Bardzo czytelne aktorzenie.

— Powiedział, że niby chcę zobaczyć, co mu zrobili w więzieniu, no to mnie wkurzył i jak tak, to proszę, sięgnęłam, sprawdziłam.

Dowódca zachował kamienną, zamkniętą twarz.

— To znaczy?

— Dotknęłam go. W udach i biodrach, żeby zobaczyć blizny. I mówiłam... różne rzeczy. Pytałam, czy go bolało, jak go trzymali, czy nóż zimny był i...

— Chciałaś go cofnąć w tamto. Zawodowym sposobem przynajmniej, bo poza tym twoje zachowanie było popisem braku profesjonalizmu — oznajmił Roche, bardzo spokojnie, bardzo zimno, Ves się aż wzdrygnęła.

Watażka prychnął:

— I widzisz? Było mówić?

— Było — stwierdził kapitan, nim dziewczyna choćby usta otwarła. — Bo ona mi ufa, nie boi się. Nie wiem, jak u ciebie w komandach było, ale moi ludzie się mnie nie boją, nawet, jeśli ich dyscyplinuję. A było mówić, bo teraz mogę zareagować. Naprawić. Pomóc.

Tamten się zaśmiał.

— Nie dyscyplinuj jej, nic mi nie zrobiła, zaraz ją odepchnąłem i już po prostu rozmawialiśmy.

Dowódca go zignorował.

— O czym?

— O tobie — powiedziała dziewczyna; tak się wydawało najprościej.

— O prawie do karania i sprawiedliwości, i przemocy — powiedział Iorweth.

Roche milczał przez chwilę. Potem potarł dłonią oczy, tak ewidentnie zmęczony, że Ves miała ochotę wczołgać się pod koję z poczucia winy.

— Nie mogliście już chociaż porozmawiać o czymś miłym? — spytał.

Elf prychnął drwiąco i wbił spojrzenie w sufit.

— To nie było tak... — szepnęła za to dziewczyna; kapitan uciszył ją gestem, ale watażka poparł:

— To naprawdę nie było tak. Rozmawialiśmy po prostu i... i nic się nie stało.

— Naprawdę? Znaczy, mogę teraz ci rozsunąć nogi? I nic się nie stanie? Może jeszcze mam zawołać chłopaków, żeby sobie popatrzyli? I też dotknęli?

Zdanie jeszcze wisiało w powietrzu, kiedy ranny spróbował doskoczyć do Saskii. Ves blokowała mu trochę drogę, spowolniła, dlatego nie zdołał dość szybko, Roche go chwycił, znów rzucił na pościel.

— Żartowałem — oznajmił, ale to nie zmniejszyło paniki w oczach więźnia, jeńca, czegokolwiek tam. — Żartowałem, a ty więcej mi nie chędoż głupot, żartowałem, rozumiesz? Nie zrobiłbym – cholera, przecież kładłem ci tam bandaże, a wcześniej czytałem raporty, nie zrobiłbym tego, żartowałem, durny, histeryczny skurwysynu, nie przesadzaj i nie gadaj więcej takich bzdur, jasne? A teraz spokojnie. — Wycofał powoli, ostrożnie ręce. — Spokojnie. Udowodniłem, co chciałem. Nic ci nie zrobię. Nic.

Terrorysta odsunął się gwałtownie pod ścianę. Wykonał ruch, jakby się chciał zwinąć w kłębek, zawrzeć nogi, wstrzymał go, lecz mięśnie pozostały napięte, widać było, jak drżą mu w udach. Uśmiechnął się, tak bardzo pusto, sztucznie, odruchową dumą. W kapitana wpatrzony był intensywnie, jakby nikogo innego nie było teraz na świecie. Nozdrza elfowi chodziły, jak koniom albo psom myśliwskim, głębokie hausty powietrze, przetrzymane siłą, widać było, przetrzymane, żeby nie oddychać szybko, nie oddychać ustami, nie zdradzić lęku. To nieprzyjemne, pamiętała kobieta, trochę bolesne, tak zatrzymywać powietrze, kiedy wszystko w płucach aż rwie...

Była zaskoczona tak gwałtowną reakcją. Naprawdę. W końcu przed chwilą dotykała tamtych blizn i ranny to zniósł jako tako, ba, dał radę ją wciągnąć w pułapkę. Płeć, pomyślała, tamci w więzieniu musieli być mężczyznami, chodzi o płeć, dziewczyny się tak nie boi, drań. Nie docenia. Nie widzi zagrożenia. Żadna z prób zniechęcenia do terrorysty, fiuta, potwora, – Wiewiórki, do diabła! – nie uciszyła jednak dziwnej... tkliwości niemal. Żalu. Współczucia. Iorwethowi obrywało się przecież za ich wspólny wybryk, wspólne przekroczenie granic, właściwie to Ves zeszła tutaj pierwsza i ona była najbardziej winna. Roche go karał, bo tamten nie chciał jej oskarżyć. Choćby manipulował, fakty pozostawały faktami. To jego milczenie i poparcie, i próba ochrony Ves sprawiły, że kapitan się rozzłościł.

Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, nagle rozdarta. Wściekła na wszystkich, na tamtych dwóch, na siebie, na głupią smoczycę, która sobie wygodnie spała, zamiast się czasem obudzić, zareagować jakoś, przechylić tę męczącą sytuację w którąkolwiek już stronę, na chłopaków, że się dali powiesić, na Henselta, na tego pierdolonego dowódcę komanda, za to, co jej zrobił i nawet na tych strażników z więzienia za to, co zrobili temu tutaj przeklętemu fiutowi, zamiast po prostu zabić, dzięki czemu nie byłoby kłopotu. Tak ogólnie była zła. Na cały świat.

Spróbowała pogłaskać elfa, tak po prostu, wzdłuż ramion, no, niech się nie boi, przecież mu nic nie... przecież mu Roche nie da nic zrobić, skoro tutaj jest, to w ogóle głupie, że on się boi akurat kapitana, który od początku dba, by nic złego go nie spotykało. Ves powinien raczej albo chłopaków. Głaskanie wyszło jej straszliwie niezręcznie, bez śladu miękkości, jakby jej ręka była z drewna. Iorweth zdawał się nawet nie zauważać dotyku, ale drgnął pod nim, taki niekontrolowany, czysto fizyczny dreszcz, natychmiast przypominający kobiecie tamte dni, noce, cokolwiek, w tamtym pierdolonym komandzie, kiedy tamten chuj, znudzony może władzą, próbował grać milszego, kiedy wieczorem przychodził do niej i gładził po plecach, nawet też delikatnie, niezbornie jakby, wychudzonymi palcami, twardymi, szorstkimi opuszkami, jakby próbował kocha... być w porządku.

To było tak samo okropne, jak te razy, kiedy absolutnie w porządku być nie zamierzał, dziewczyna zawsze wtedy cała sztywniała, nawet przez sen, chociaż próbowała utrzymać mięśnie rozluźnione albo odwrócić się, uśmiechnąć, ukryć, bo tamten się wściekał, że nie docenia jego dobroci, ale zawsze coś w niej sztywniało w pierwszej sekundzie, choćby bardzo głęboko. I teraz watażka zrobił to samo, maleńki, zaraz tłumiony odruch, a Ves ścisnęło w gardle, nie wiedziała nawet, czy z żalu – nad nim czy nad sobą – czy ze złości, na niego, że tak histeryzował, jakby go naprawdę skrzywdzić miała, czy na siebie, że nie przewidziała, nie wpadła, zrobiła krzywdę, zamieniała się w tamtego chuja, a obiecała sobie, że nie, że tak nie upadnie.

Roche nakrył jej palce. Zabrał, ale łagodnie.

— Głupiec ze mnie. Przepraszam — wychrypiał. — Jestem zmęczony. Cholernie zmęczony. Ves też. Przepraszam.

Iorweth syknął.

— Nawet się nie waż... Nie próbuj. Po prostu powiedz, czego chcesz, ponegocjujmy, ale oszczędź mi gierek i fałszywego współczucia, i przeprosin. Widziałem to setki razy.

Kapitan parsknął śmiechem. Watażka umilkł, zdetonowany i chyba urażony.

— Czyli mówisz, że Barnaba wykorzystuje moje metody? Drań, musiał ze mnie wyciągnąć na popijawie po konferencji... — śmiech był długi, szczery. — Rozpoznajesz środek. Styl. Formę. Ale mówiłem ci, cel jest inny. Tamci cię przepraszali, żeby wydobyć informacje o komandach. Ja cię przepraszam, żeby wydobyć informacje o twoim stanie. Pomóc ci, wyrazić żal, uniknąć błędów w przyszłości. Celem jest pomóc tobie i Saskii, nie robienie wam krzywdy. Dotarło?

— Mówiłbyś to samo, gdybym leżał w Drakenborgu. Nie, mówiłbyś to samo na tym statku, gdybyś mnie dopadł we Flotsam. I mówisz teraz, bo...

— Nie mogę ci udowodnić, że mam inne cele. Każdego środka, słowa albo gestu można użyć do kojenia albo do łamania, nawet nie wiem, czy między nimi jest różnica — westchnął z nagłym zmęczeniem mężczyzna. — Tu trzeba wiary. Zaufania.

Teraz chichotał terrorysta.

— Jeden z naszych filozofów porównał wiarę do skoku w przepaść.

Trafnie, pomyślała Ves. Od razu się jej przypomniały pierwsze miesiące w Pasach, panika, dławiąca w gardle przy każdym ruchu chłopaków. I ten moment, gdy raptem wreszcie coś puściło, przeszło, przestało szarpać i dławić. Skok, pewnie tak. Swoboda podobna.

— A ty myślisz, że skoczę? — warczał dalej elfik. — Że ci zaufam? Komukolwiek z was?

Mina Roche'a musiała mówić sama za siebie, bo Iorweth się zaraz poprawił.

— Bardziej niż już zaufałem, wchodząc na ten statek? Zakładam, że dla własnego dobra, w ramach własnego instynktu samozachowawczego dotrzymasz umowy, I nic więcej. Nazywaj to sobie zaufaniem, jeśli chcesz.

Powietrze stężało. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że kapitan go uderzy, po chwili jednak rozbawienie wygładziło mu rysy.

— Chędożę wasze histerie — oznajmił z nagłą werwą, zrzucając wierzchni kaftan i obuwie, nonszalanckim gestem wyciągając się na koi, niemal wbijając tym samym próbującego uniknąć dotyku watażkę w ścianę, kładąc nogi na kolanach kobiety. — Ja idę spać. Tutaj, bo inaczej przecież będziecie urządzali sceny, nie chcę cię, Ves, przywiązywać do łóżka, i nie mam dodatkowych ludzi, żeby was pilnowali.

No, stopy na kolanach i podbródki wbite w krzyż to dziewczyna już nie raz przeżyła w oddziale. Nawet się ucieszyła, że dowódca ją znowu normalnie traktuje, że się nie boi dotknąć. Jeniec też nie powinien rzeczy źle znieść, w komandach spali praktycznie razem... Tylko tym razem obok leżał człowieka, uświadomiła sobie kobieta, patrząc na dosłownie wbitego w ścianę elfa, bardzo specyficzny człowiek na dobitkę.

— Idźcie na koję obok, jak chcecie chędożyć o filozofii — zaproponował Roche. — Ale bez bijatyki, jasne? Jestem wyżęty, dosłownie, spróbujcie mnie obudzić, a rozszarpię.

Terrorysta nie odpowiedział. Ves zasalutowała żartobliwie.

— Idziemy, elfie? — rzuciła, ciągnąc go za rękaw koszuli nocnej.

Musiała go prawie zwlec z posłania, prawie przeciągając przez dowódcę, który łaskawie cofnął nogi, a potem obserwował ich... migrację... z ostentacyjnym brakiem zainteresowania.

Czekali na tej koi obok, kobieta z elfem, dobre kilka chwil nim oddech Roche'a się ustabilizował, pogłębił, a mięśnie rozluźniły w sposób na tyle charakterystyczny, iż byli gotowi uznać, że mężczyzna naprawdę zasnął. Albo chociaż przysypia.

— Kładź się — powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. — Chyba ani jednej całej nocy nie przespałeś.

— Marnuję wasze starania. Mówiłaś już — odburknął. — Nie zamierzam spać przy Roche'u. Jeszcze mi coś zrobi.

Ves przewróciła oczyma.

— Cholera, przecież byśmy mogli ci „coś zrobić" w każdej chwili. A ty wtedy byś obudził smoczycę i ona by nas zabiła. Bez sensu. Nie po to się umawiamy, żeby potem oszukiwać.

Mina Iorwetha wyrażała najwyższy sceptycyzm. Kobieta czekała już na długą listę złamanych przez ludzi umów, od Loc Muinne i sprawy Źródeł poczynając, na drobnych zatargach o miedzę kończąc – ale się nie doczekała. Elf parsknął, przeszedł na koję obok, ostatnią wolną, ostentacyjnie się rozłożył.

— Próbuję spać — ogłosił ceremonialnie. — Czy teraz sobie z Roche'em pójdziecie?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Położyła się na brzuchu, twarzą do tamtej koi, blisko.

– Czemu ty się go tak boisz? — spytała. — Przecież Roche jest dla ciebie z nas wszystkich najbardziej pobłażliwy. Broni cię zawsze.

Watażka wzruszył ramionami. Na leżąco rzecz trochę zabawnie wyglądała.

— Bo to podstęp. Wy odruchowo gracie rolę złych śledczych, więc on gra dobrego. Cały czas ci tłumaczę — zaintonował z irytującą mentorską wyższością.

— A czemu mi niby tłumaczysz? — sarknęła, wkładając sobie ręce pod brodę. — Chcesz nas zbuntować i statek przejąć?

— Na co mi ta wasza łajba? — pogarda w tonie elfa była naprawdę doprowadzająca do szału.

— Cholera, ty nawet jak na elfa z komanda jesteś głupi — oznajmiła z westchnieniem Ves, a pomyślawszy chwilę, dorzuciła. — Skoro kapitan gra dobrego, to tym bardziej się go nie musisz bać, nie?

— Roche mnie złapał — odparł z naciskiem terrorysta. — I mógł mnie zabić, i tylko dlatego, że szło o Saskię, to...

— Myśmy cię złapali — poprawiła dziewczyna. — Oddział.

No, to co z niego zostało. O czym nie należy myśleć.

— Coś was w Loc Muinne nie widziałem.

— Ale kto kapitana do tego Loc Muinne przywiózł? Poza tym, gdybym go w obozie pod Vergen nie powstrzymała, to by kretyn się sam rzucił na całe wojsko Kaedwen i zginął.

— Dobrze — oznajmił z męczeńską nutą watażka. — Was też się boję. Jesteś kontenta?

— Zachowujesz się, jak wioskowa panna na wydaniu — parsknęła kobieta. — I wcale się nas nie boisz. Ja cię mogę dotykać.

Wzdrygnął się lekko.

— Nie „możesz", tylko wpadłaś i zaczęłaś histeryzować, jak to twoja rasa ma w zwyczaju. To ci pozwoliłem. Jak dziecku. Wolałabyś, żeby zadzwonił po Roche'a? To ty mu wszystko wygadałaś — zauważył z cieniem irytacji.

— A czemu miałam nie? To mój dowódca. Troszczy się o mnie.

Iorweth przeanalizował argument. Wreszcie skinął głową. Zamknął oczy.

— Jak mam spać, skoro ciągle gadasz? — prychnął.

Bardzo dziecinna była ta próba honorowego wycofania się z rozmowy. Ale Ves też nie miała siły, więc ułożyła się wygodnie na koi – znacznie wygodniej niż elfik, od pozy którego biło sztucznością strachu, zaśnie, ha, akurat zaśnie – przykryła kocem, uspokoiła wyrzut kobiecego sumienia zapewnieniem, że twarz i stopy obmyje rano, a potem zamknęła powieki, pozwoliła ciemności się otulić, falom ukołysać.

'

'

Obudziła się po wojskowemu, bladym świtem. W pierwszym pół sekundy zaskoczona, że nie jest u siebie – ale tylko przez tę chwilkę, potem sobie przypomniała. Spuściła nogi z koi. Roche jeszcze spał albo udawał. Elfik przemknął w nocy na posłanie Saskii i leżał zwinięty na prawym boku.

Przecież mu to te rany rozwala! Podkładał sobie rękę, to mu unosiło żebra o te milimetry, może mniej bolało, ale nadal, przecież tak, to on się nigdy nie wyleczy, jęknęła w duchu Ves. Co za tępe, złośliwe bydlę.

Wstała, podeszła do watażki. Chciała dotknąć, chyba, żeby ochrzanić. Chyba. Ledwie jednak uniosła rękę, usłyszał jęk drewna, kątem oka dostrzegła ruch, pochwycono jej nadgarstek. Kapitan.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Potrząsnął po prostu głową, gestem dłoni wskazał drzwi, sam zaczął wstawać, ewidentnie starając się nie narobić hałasu. No to wyszła, też w miarę cicho, nastrój się jej jakoś udzielił. Iorweth spał, płytko, czoło miał spocone, rumieniec na policzkach; przechodząc obok, zauważyła krew na pościeli.

'

'

Heniek pocieszał Ves, jak potrafił.

— To nie jego krew — oznajmił przy śniadaniu. — To smoczycy. Leczy się niesamowicie szybko, ale jednak miała dziurę wielkości ludzkiego łba w piersi. Bandaże jej trochę przesiąkły. Elf poprawił.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

— Nie ty?

— Denerwowałby się. Poprawił tak samo dobrze. Nałożenie opatrunków nie przekracza umiejętności partyzanta. Nie było o co kruszyć kopii.

— Roche tak powiedział? — wtrącił ironicznie Mink.

— Roche'owi byle głupotą dupy nie zawracam. Z wami ma dość kłopotów — odparł medyk. — Zresztą, do cholery, ja jestem lekarzem. Strzępki etyki zawodowej mi zostały.

— Ale elfik gorączkuje — wróciła do tematu kobieta.

— W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia przeżył oblężenie, przegraną bitwę i pewnie kilka pojedynków. Prawie nie sypiał. Został ranny, wcale nie tak lekko. To, że gorączkuje, nie jest dziwnym, to, że zaczął teraz, jak organizm odetchnął, też nie niespotykane. Aczkolwiek wasze nocne bijatyki jego zdrowiu nie służą. Hamuj się, Ves.

— To niech on mnie nie prowokuje!

— To tam nie wchodź — rzucił spokojnie Trzynastka, ocierając podbródek z piwa. — On cię prowokować będzie, bo musi. To elf. Taka ich chędożona natura.

Kapitan, kiedy potem rozmawiali, ujął to trochę inaczej. Bardziej naukowo.

— Ves, rozumiem, że tobie się wydaje, że on cię celowo drażni, ale on się po prostu boi. Myśli, że jeśli sprowokuje uderzenie, to będzie mu łatwiej, niż jeśli cios przyjdzie niespodziewany. I potrzebuje sobie wmówić, jacy to my, ludzie, źli i podli jesteśmy. Tak mu łatwiej być skończonym skurwysynem. Rzeźnikiem.

Potaknęła. To miało sporo sensu. Tamci chuje w komandzie też to chyba robili. Nigdy nie próbowała... rozbierać, nazywać, wkładać w szufladki słów, zwykle działała bardziej odruchowo, po prostu rozumiała, co taka złapana Wiewióra myśli – ale tak, chyba tak to właśnie wyglądało. Dowódca był dobry w nazywaniu takich rzeczy. Tłumaczeniu.

'

'

Na samym początku, jak jeszcze wcale nie była w oddziale, tylko się dzieliła wiedzą, jak to Roche nazywał, mówiła, co pamiętała z komanda, kryjówki, trasy, imiona – o, miała swoją zemstę wtedy, miała bardzo dużo zemsty (na tych wszystkich gospodarzach, co handlowali z komandami, od niej odwracali wzrok albo jej wciskali ukradkiem w rękę owoców czy chleba, ale nie szli po pomoc, nawet nie próbowali; na tych wszystkich elfach, co to niby niewinne i zasymilowane, a przynosiły wieści i z niej drwiły) miała swoją zemstę i swój ogień, taki, jak w jej wiosce, taki, jaki się jej przez te wszystkie miesiące śnił, jaki trzymała pod powiekami, by to wszystko znieść, by nie czuć, zasnąć, taki sam ogień, takie same krzyki i chlipania, i błagania, tylko wreszcie ją błagali, i ona mogła kopnąć butem, splunąć albo się po prostu roześmiać, długo, wesoło, aż w płuca piekł dym, ale to nic, to nic było, to był dobry dym, chłopaków dym, jej dym, roześmiać się, uśmiechnąć uprzejmie, zimno, i powiedzieć: „nie" – jak opowiadała, jak te chuje myślą, jak ona sądzi, że by się w danej sytuacji zachowały, no, tworzyła Roche'owi „bazę reakcji i scenariuszy śledczych", wtedy kapitan też jej czasem tłumaczył. Jak ją nagle w opowieści jakaś sprzeczność tknęła. Tłumaczenia były książkowe albo wzięte od Talara, albo jakoś tak własnym umem wykoncypowane.

— Jak się świnie bije — mruknęła kiedyś, po którejś historii, zamyślona, uderzona bezsensem — to wcale nie trudno. Albo krowę. Chociaż się ją lubi. Wiadomo, Mućka kochana i się ją naprzytula, a potem tak ubije, żeby bydlątko nie cierpiało, ale przecież to łatwe. A elfy... one mówią, żeby my dla nich, jak bydło. Karaluchy albo gówno. To czemu... czemu one nas tak... okrutnie... — głos się jej wtedy jeszcze czasem łamał, oczy wilgotniały.

Vernon udał, że nie słyszy, nie widzi. Gwizdnął przez zęby.

— No, Ves, przecież właśnie odpowiedziałaś, czemu — oznajmił ze sztuczną lekkością. — One same siebie okłamują. Muszą.


	4. Chapter 4

Z uwag koniecznych: to jest na początku bardzo wesoły rozdział (polonistyczne porno, jak to ujęto), potem neutralny (przykro mi, Hasz, ale mi wesele z tego statku nie wyszło), a w ostatnich dwóch częściach się robi nieco ciężki emocjonalnie. W moim stylu ciężki emocjonalnie. Czytelnicy niech zdecydują, czy moje typowe ambiwalencje, szarości i ciężary – tam nic więcej niż w moich innych fikach nie ma (no, Ves komando wspomina, tak konkretniej) – mają dzisiaj ochotę znosić.

* * *

><p>Skoro elf gorączkował, to znów nie dostał żadnej pracy. Poważniejszej mu strach było kazać, a pomniejsze mieli właściwie tylko w kuchni – aż tak mu nie ufali, oznajmili bez ogródek, by do garów dopuszczać. Ves zaproponowała, żeby elfik coś zszył, zacerował, ale znów wszystko rozbiło się o kwestię zaufania: musieliby draniowi dać w końcu igły.<p>

Śniadanie terrorysta przespał, obiadował jednak z nimi, temperatura podobno nie była aż tak wysoka, by przykuwać do łóżka. Oczy miał trochę szkliste, cerę bledszą niż zwykle, za to pociągniętą czerwienią na policzkach. Jadł niewiele, powoli, bardziej rozgrzebywał na talerzu, cały czas milczał. Chłopaki też mniej zaczepiali, czasem tyko burknęli coś pod nosem o wielkopańskich nawykach, że proszę, proszę, posiłek nie smakuje, nie dość dobry dla elfiego podniebienia? Ale to była marna rozgrywka, straciła urok świeżości, watażka nie reagował, do tego każde spojrzenie na niego zalewało dziewczynę poczuciem winy. Tyle wszystkim pracy dodała...

— Skąd ty właściwie jesteś, elfie? — spytał ni stąd, ni zowąd Roche, już przy owocach. — Nie o miejscowość mi chodzi, a o państwo – Kaedwen? Redania? Góry Sine?

Iorweth pokręcił głową, uniósł wzrok znad talerza, ale nie spojrzał na kapitana, tylko w ścianę, trochę w bok.

— Z Temerii — odparł. — Na wasze, ludzkie teraz, to z Temerii.

Dowódca uniósł brwi, jakby zaskoczony.

— O, proszę. To ty rodak jesteś — oznajmił powoli, przeciągając sylaby.

Chłopaki się zakrztusili, a i kobieta zełgałaby, gdyby rzekła, że takie postawienie sprawy jej nie zdziwiło. Elf zachował kamienną twarz, lecz przeniósł spojrzenie na Roche'a, taksujące, podejrzliwe.

— Nie — oznajmił stanowczo — ja jestem istotą starszej krwi, ty jesteś człowiekiem. Nie dbam o wasze chwilowe i zmienne podziały administracyjne, nie składałem przysięgi dynastii temerskiej i nigdy nie złożę, wierność jestem winien mojej rasie, nie waszym plemiennym dowódcom...

— Ale mówisz wspólnym z temerskich akcentem — zauważył Roche. — Myślałem, że to po prostu lata walki w naszych granicach, że przejąłeś...

— Jakoś mówić muszę — warknął ranny. — To bez znaczenia. Przypadkowe, jak i te wasze państewka, granice się rok zmieniają, przerzucacie się tymi prowincjami, jak dzieci piłką, jakie to może mieć znaczenie, pod którym królem się urodziłem? Kilka miesięcy w tę, kilka kilometrów w tamtą i byłbym pod innym... Już szlachetkowie się rzadziej zmieniają, jeden ród i ten sam od pokoleń dzierży tę samą ziemię, ale oni też umierają za szybko, żeby ich poważnie traktować jako, jako – sposób określenia. Wasze państwa przeminą i się w proch rozsypią, a ja nadal będę elfem.

— No, jeśli cię wcześniej nie powiesimy — mruknął Trzynastka.

Kapitan rzucił mu kose spojrzenie. Upił wina. Sporo.

— To jest jakaś racja — stwierdził. — Ty się możesz nadal mieć za elfa z Białych Wież albo inszego waszego dawno upadłego miasta. Ale to zawsze jednak jakoś inaczej wiedzieć, że ty nasz jesteś...

— Wam inaczej — podkreślił zimno terrorysta. — I nie jestem „wasz". Jestem elfem.

— Mhm, uszy masz spiczaste, bo akcent gówno wart, lecz uszka to już podstawa odróżnienia i bardzo ważna rzecz. Ale niech ci będzie, nam tylko inaczej — zgodził się łatwo dowódca. — Pal sześć, chędożyć filozoficznie się mi nie chce. Tylko, czekaj, znasz przyśpiewkę o skąpym gospodarzu, który przez chytrość psa wyrzuca i cały inwentarz traci? Taką dziecinną?

Iorweth skinął głową, z miną wyrażającą coś między kpiną, zaciekawieniem, a podejrzliwością.

— I kto co temu gospodarzowi pożera? Lis kokoszki czy...

— Lis, pewnie, że lis — prychnął elf. — A kto miałby inny? I oczywiście, że kury, co innego miałby lis zjadać?

— A widzisz — westchnął refleksyjnie Roche — bo w Redanii, na przykład, twierdzą, że wilk mu zżera owieczki, a przy granicy z Aedirn, to w ogóle wersję o rozbójnikach i psie, wracającym, by własną piersią pana przed nożem osłonić, znają...

— To jakaś głupia wersja — ogłosił ranny tonem pogardliwem. — Ale typowa dla ludzi. Dzielne, dobre zwierzę ma się poświęcić dla tępego, złośliwego kmiota, tylko dlatego, że ten jego „panem" jest. A ta z wilkiem to po prostu przeróbka...

— O, porozmawiałbyś z Redańczykami. Oni twierdzą, że ich to oryginał, że to my ukradliśmy im wersję i próbujemy to ukryć, podmieniając zwierzątka...

— Głupi ludzie — sarknął elf. — Tych twoich Redańczyków jeszcze nawet na świecie nie było, jak mi to śpiewano. Z całą pewnością było o kokoszkach i lisie. „Owieczki" tam w ogóle nie pasuje, psuje całą aliterację...

— Powiedziałbyś to Redańczykom, to by cię zarzucili dowodami, jak to już ich pradziadom śpiewano to w kolebce, a w ogóle w rodzinie jest przekazywane od pokoleń i bez jednej zmiany, możemy się, my, Temerczycy, naszymi kurkami wypchać, a kto mówi inaczej, to obraża im matkę i ta zniewaga krwi wymaga... Pojedynkowaliśmy się o to kiedyś, pamiętasz, Trzynastka? — rzucił dowódca.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, uśmiechnięty nostalgicznie do kufla z piwem.

— Kto wygrał? — zapytał Ioweth, z zainteresowaniem, które wyglądało na prawdziwe i żywe.

— Nie no, my, oczywiście — jęli zapewniać Trzynastka i Roche. — Złoiliśmy im dupy, wybiliśmy im te wilki i te owieczki z głów, matki im nawyzywaliśmy, swoją drogą, z tej irytacji też, potężnie. Wiecie, żebyśmy się chociaż faktycznie o obrazę bili, nie o rzeczy oczywiste...

— To dobrze, że wygraliście — zdecydował watażka. — Mieliście rację. Pierwotna wersja jest o lisie i kokoszkach. I złym gospodarzu.

Ves coś zaczęło świtać. Albo raczej: świtało dawno, teraz raczej już upalne, letnie popołudnie to było. Rzuciła pytające spojrzenie kapitanowi, który jej odpowiedział, zza pleców rannego, bo się akurat po gąsiorek wychylał, szybkim, rozbawionym błyskiem zębów.

— No, to mamy teraz całkiem niezły argument na przyszłe spory — stwierdził, znów sobie wina pociągnąwszy. — Bo wiecie, to jest przy każdym zjeździe wielonarodowym kłótnia, przy każdym jednym. Udowadniali mi kiedyś, po... po jednej bitwie, że to wszystko dlatego, że my niby w Temerii biedniejsi jesteśmy, to musieliśmy dopasować tekst do naszych możliwość ekonomicznych...

— To z kolei dowódca słusznie uznał za obrazę korony, gospodarki ojczyźnianej i w ogóle wszystkich wartości — wtrącił ubawionym tonem Trzynastka. — I była bijatyka.

— Pojedynek — poprawił z godnością Roche. — Może taki trochę ad hoc, ale pojedynek.

— Walnąłeś go butelką w łeb, kapitanie — przypomniał Trzynastka, nawet bez wielkiej ironii, raczej z wesołością wspomnienia. — Tamten, Zdenko, powiedział, ty podniosłeś, a była pełna, wypiłeś duszkiem i sru – jak mu przygrzmociłeś, to aż się z najdalszych kątów obejrzeli. No, Zdenko pod stół padł, krwią zalan, ale jego kompani na nas ruszyli...

— Znaczy, wygrałem, a jego sekundanci znieść tej myśli nie mogli. Tak powiedzieliśmy Foltestowi i tego się trzymamy, tak? Bo do karceru za wyjawianie tajemnic państwowych poślę! — Ale dowódca śmiał się, już wymawiając słowa.

Terrorysta patrzył na nich z niby to rasową wyższością i obrzydzeniem dla pijackich zwyczajów Dh'oinne, nawet coś w tym stylu pod nosem mruknął, jednak wargi mu drgały do uśmiechu i jakoś tak lepiej, na kapinkę odprężonego wyglądał. Pił więcej i mniej dolewał wody, chyba nieświadomie, bo sprawiał wrażenie wciągniętego w opowieść.

— W każdym razie, jak nawet elf nam mówi, że to kokoszki i lis na początku były — wrócił jeszcze do tematu Roche. — To już dowód ostateczny.

— Jakbyś się miał powoływać na to, że ja ci coś powiedziałem — prychnął Iorweth, nagle znów drwiący, zdystansowany. — Jakbyście w ogóle traktowali nasze słowa poważnie. Wy nawet w sądach potrzebujecie zeznań dziesięciu osób ze starszych ras, by te jednego człowieka podważyć...

Kapitan wzruszył ramionami, nadal chyba rozgrzany wspominkami oraz czerwonym winem, nadal kontent.

— Spory w wojsku i karczmie to nie żadne sądowe chędożenie o krowę czy służebność, cholera, ścieżki wymiarów pół metra szerokości na pięć długości. Nie, w tych naszych sporach o honor i cześć korony chodzi! Pewnie, że się będę powoływał, wszystko dla Temerii w końcu. A czekaj, czekaj, choroba wiadoma... no, może wam nie, ale od ludzi pewnikiem słyszałeś... to absolutnie nie jest „choroba temerska", prawda? „Nilfgaardzka choroba" się ta zaraza nazywa, nilfka od tego się wzięło, skrót taki, od początku i na początku to była nilfgaardzka choroba, od tych chędożonych diabłów przywleczona, a te wszystkie... nowomodne, obelżywe nazwy, to po prostu efekt czarnej propagandy. Dosłownie czarnej, myślę, że to Nilfgaard nimi próbuje jedność Północy rozbić...

Watażka się uśmiechnął, głębokim, pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem. Takim typowo elfim, więc Ves – reszta stołu też zresztą – się nieco spięła, z irytacji wszakże, nie strachu.

— Ludzcy sąsiedzi na to faktycznie „nilfka" mówili — oznajmił, manierycznie głoski przeciągając, terrorysta. — Ale w starszej mowie to po prostu an pest dh'oinna.

Roche odpowiedział mu rozciągnięciem warg w odbicie jego uśmiechu. Oho, pomyślała dziewczyna.

— No proszę, proszę, jaka to zdradliwa dziedzina, takie nazwy, nijak im ufać nie można... Bo wiesz z pewnością, elfie, w końcuś trochę z Czarnymi miał kontaktu, że w ich języku rzeczone choróbsko się sidhen pést zowie.

'

'

Kiedy elf poszedł do swojej kajuty, Heniek spojrzał na dowódcę. Z wyrzutem.

— Rozumiem, czemu teraz ten temat zacząłeś... — westchnął. — Ale na Oxenfurcie mi wyjaśnili na wykładzie o folklorze... Na który chodziłem, bo się zakochałem — wytłumaczył na użytek Ves — jak głupiec, w jednej dziewczynie, chodziła bardziej na program ogólny, sztuki wyzwolone, literatura, matematyka, kompozycja, te sprawy. No i ja też łaziłem na te ogólne wykłady. Kosztem moich. Mało przez to roku, idiota, nie zawaliłem. Ale mniejsza, grunt, że na tych wykładach wyłuszczono nam kiedyś, iż owa balladka o gospodarzu jest tłumaczeniem piosenki gnomów, która to piosenka w oryginale zawiera po prostu zwierzęta już dzisiaj wymarłe lub legendarne. Dlatego w tłumaczeniach każdy wkładał, co mu akurat do rytmu i rymu pasowało. Wszystkie te wersje są tak samo nieoryginalne i tak samo dobre. I już ci to tłumaczyłem, Roche. Po tym **pojedynku** ze Zdenkiem i jego towarzyszami, jak ci musiałem, z całym szacunkiem, łebsko szyć. Na trzeźwo, żebyś czuł i na przyszłość myślał, jak to król ujął, więc się mi nie wykręcaj, że nie pamiętasz.

Kapitan pokręcił głową z rozrzewnionym politowaniem.

— Oj, Heniek, Heniek... A co ja ci wtedy powiedziałem? Że gdzie Oxenfurt leży, hm? I ty niby taki doświadczony, tyle lat z nami intrygi polityczne oglądasz – a w neutralność uniwersytetu wierzysz? Heniek, Heniek, na taką prostacką, oczywistą propagandę się dać nabrać...

Trzynastka parsknął w swoje piwo. Piana się wzbiła i wylała na stół. Ves zachichotała. Lekarz popatrzył na nich i machnął ręką.

— Co wiem, to wiem. Ale co wam będę złudzenia zabierał, jak tyle z nich radochy macie. W końcu to nie tak, że mi nie jest miło, jak swoi fiutom dupę łoją... Nawet jeśli powód szemrany, a sprawa jakby skłamana.

'

'

— Chciałbym, żebyś się już obudziła — powiedział Iorweth w kierunku Saskii.

Na głos. Odważył się. Raźniej mu było. I to cały sens, bo gdyby ją naprawdę chciał obudzić, to powinien nawiązać połączenie telepatyczne, przez nie powiedzieć, że potrzebuje. W miarę na spokojnie, bo jednak nie był Wiedzącym, nie żył nigdy w elfich miastach, nie umiałby rozmawiać bez słów ot, tak, wykonując milion innych czynności. Ani przy wielkich emocjach. Dlatego gdyby Dh'oinne chcieli go skrzywdzić, musiałby zachować zimną krew, jakoś tak... sięgnąć w głąb, trochę do siebie, trochę do niej, pozwoliła mu, utworzyła kanał... a potem zawołać.

Musiał zachować zimną krew. Wczoraj ją zupełnie stracił, na przykład. Gdyby był starym Seidhe, gdyby telepatia przychodziła mu naturalnie, to pewnie statek by już leżał na dnie, w drzazgach, a on leciałby na grzbiecie Saskii do Zerrikanii. Co wcale by go nie cieszyło, bo przecież Roche nie złamał umowy. Starał się. Niehonorowo byłoby zabijać.

— Bo się bałem — powiedział głośno watażka. — Ta głupia dziewczyna mi przypomniała... Oni zupełnie nie wiedzą, co robią. Myślą, że ty się obudzisz, jak ja cię dotknę czy potrząsnę. Albo co. Dh'oinne — westchnął. — Gdyby wiedziały, to by się dopiero bały. A Roche by jeszcze więcej tych swoich śledczych sztuczek używał.

Kiedy Saskia się obudzi, to wszystko będzie trochę prostsze. Nie chodziło o jej ochronę, ochronę miał i teraz, Pasy go tylko przez nią nie powiesiły i nie torturowały w końcu, jeśli zaś chodzi o pokątne złośliwostki w stylu tamtej dziewczyny – na nie się zawsze znajdzie miejsce. Saskia przecież nie będzie przy nim czuwać, jak pies. Po prostu byłby trochę mniej sam. Miałby z kim porozmawiać bez doszukiwania się entych den.

Jak w komandzie. Towarzysze obok, stała czujność wobec świata, ale też stałe zaufanie wobec siebie nawzajem. Ciągle napięta uwaga, nieufność niemal obsesyjna, sprawdzanie każdego słowa, jak złotej monety, to wszystko przecież męczyło. Na dłuższą metę nie dało się tego utrzymać, pragnęło się zrozumienia, ciepła, wiary w... w możliwość bezinteresownego, współczującego, dobrego gestu, z tego pragnienia rodziło się ta prosta, najprostsza potrzeba: bycia oszukanym. Uwierzenia w kłamstwo, jeśli przynosi ulgę, zamknięcia oczu na wszystko, co boli.

To potem wykorzystywali śledczy, wchodzili w te pęknięcia ze swoim łagodnym tonem i swoimi „umowami', swoimi „szansami", swoimi „przepraszam", „przykro mi", swoim „żalem", swoimi rękoma kładzionymi na czole, gdy chwytała gorączka, swoim podtrzymaniem, gdy nie miałeś siły wstać, swoimi dłońmi opadającymi na ramiona, wstrzymującymi twoje drżenie. To było... to częściej łamało, koniec końców, tych ważnych to łamało częściej i trudniej temu było skłamać. Iorweth chciałby wobec tego móc nazwać „gorszym", ale w ciszy własnego serca wiedział, brzydząc się sobą, że nie, nie, w więzieniu nie miał tego za gorsze, w więzieniu czekał na to, jak na promyk słońca, i dziękował losom, gdy się trafiło.

Tutaj nie. Tutaj Roche nie mógł bić. Nie było powodu, by się modlić o zmianę sposobu przesłuchania, tutaj była tylko fałszywa troska – skoro ją odparł wtedy, odeprze i teraz. To nie ulegało wątpliwości. Gdyby Saskia się obudziła, stałoby się tylko mniej nieprzyjemne.

Wtulił się w nią. Nie czuł, jak bardzo jest gorąca, widomy znak jego własnej choroby – regeneracja smoków, nawet w ludzkiej formie, wytwarzała dużo energii. Jeszcze wczoraj ciało kobiety było dla niego niemal nieprzyjemne w dotyku; dzisiaj tylko trochę cieplejsze od własnego.

Ale to nic. Był po prostu zmęczony, w ranach ani on, ani ludzki medyk nie dostrzegli śladów zakażenia. Dali mu wierzbową korę i nawet trochę drogich, magicznych wywarów leczniczych. Dbali, tak uczciwie rzecz ujmując.

— Nic mi nie będzie — wymruczał w kark dziewczyny; doprawdy, jakby się kto pytał.

Saskia pachniała potem i krwią, i przetłuszczonymi włosami, chociaż przemywał ją, na ile mógł, co wieczór. Niespecjalnie mu zapach przeszkadzał, w komandach też się perfumami nie pryskali, po potyczkach cuchnęli, jak nieboskie stworzenia. Właściwie przeciwnie, coś w tej cielesności, intymności budziło pożądanie. Nie tylko wspomnienie tych wszystkich razów w lesie, spoconych, brudnych, skołtunionych, byle jak, byle gdzie, zwykle ze śmiercią dysząca w kark. Nie tylko. Krew kojarzyła się też z alarmem, mile łechtała zmysły, pobudzała, a ponieważ zagrożenia nie było – nie tego typu – to ta śmieszna, mała ambiwalencja napięć tworzyła pragnienie. Ta śmieszna, mała ambiwalencja napięć i wiedza, że tam, pod bandażami, rośnie niemal na jego oczach nowa skóra, cieniutka, różowiutka, gładka, że jeszcze niedawno widział tam serce kobiety, wnętrzności, że gdyby chciał – gdyby pozwoliła – mógłby dotknąć palcem, ustami, całować – że te wszystkie metafory poetów nabrałyby przerażającej, upajającej realności. Mieć czyjeś serce w dłoniach – ona i tak miałaby jego, przecież, zawsze – całować serce, żebra, płuca, zębami się ślizgać po kręgosłupie...

Dziewczyna wszakże spała, on miał ją chronić, po słowie ani pocałunku nie byli, do poziomu Dh'oinne spadać nie zamierzał, więc nie śmiał nawet przycisnąć ust do jej czoła, kładł się tylko jak najbliżej, niczym do snu w komandzie, przytulał i patrzył. Czasem odgarnął lekkie złoto włosów z policzków albo karku, a potem się sycił widokiem, niepomny czasu, patrzył, patrzył, patrzył, aż do przygryzienia warg, wbicia paznokci w dłonie.

Drzwi skrzypnęły. Jeden z ludzi Roche'a, jak mu tam, Mink.

— Śpiewamy — oznajmił od progu, sztucznie neutralnym tonem.

Ano tak, jak teraz Iorweth pomyślał, to faktycznie jakieś odległe, wychrypiane melodie do niego ostatnie minuty dochodziły. Niespecjalnie rozumiał jednak, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Przeniósł obojętny wzrok na przybysza.

— Skończyliśmy już nasze, wojskowe, piosenki — dodał tamten. — Teraz bardziej ludowe. Ogólne. Kapitan powiedział, żebyś przyszedł, to ci milej będzie, niż tak siedzieć samemu.

Znaczy, rozkaz. Sama myśl o rozkazach dawanych przez Roche'a sprawiła elfowi niemal fizyczny ból, ale jednak się umawiali i tamten jednak dowodził na statku, i...

— Kazał powiedzieć, że ci coś jakby flet znalazł. Pograsz sobie, nam będzie lepiej śpiewać do muzyki, może nawet drobne tańce na stole się urządzi.

Absolutnie nie pociągały go pijackie obyczaje Dh'oinne. Tańce na stołach, też coś, dowód braku kontroli i higieny, w komandach może nie mieli czasu na wytapianie mydła, lecz przynajmniej nie brudzili się specjalnie! Ale flet... muzyka... to było co innego. Nie grał od czasu oblężenia Vergen, od czasu otrucia Saskii może dwa razy, zawsze w nerwach, próbując przegonić niepokój. Teraz też sytuacja daleka była od spokojnej, ale jednak lepsza, trochę. Zagrożenie mniej bezpośrednie. Zagrać dla przyjemności, ot, tak – zawsze pomoże.

Poza tym, Roche przecież kazał, westchnął w duchu, wstając powoli z koi, nie pójdziesz, to on tu przyjdzie i będzie mówił, i cię jakoś zmusi.

'

'

Ves protestowała, gdy kapitan zaproponował, że grajełko, muzykadełko, flet czy fujarkę, czy cóś – taką ładną, tak zadbaną! – dadzą chwilowo elfowi, niech się pobawi, one muzykę lubią. Muzykę, świecidełka, gadanie głupot, ot, jak artyści i dziwki.

— To Czyżyka — wytknęła, zadławiona z oburzenia.

— Czyżyk martwy — wtrącił, o dziwo, Trzynastka. — Martwym nic po instrumentach.

— Muzyka nam wszystkim dobrze zrobi. Nastrój rozluźni. Rozweseli — rozwinął Roche. — A draniowi zwiększy poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Zaufanie. Może nam mniej okoniem stawać będzie. Wszystkim nam będzie wygodniej — podkreślił. — Naprawdę wszystkim. Jemu się teraz pogarsza, cholera wie, czemu, lepiej, żeby był nam życzliwy, jak się smoczyca obudzi i o opiekę zapyta.

Nie wspomniał ani słowem o tym, co Ves narobiła w nocy. Nawet się mu spojrzenie nie zmieniło, nie stwardniało, ironia nie wygięła e ust. Ale dziewczynę zalało poczucie winy, gniew, milion rzeczy – skrewiła, jak bardzo skrewiła, cholera, głupi elf ją do tego doprowadził, ale przecież niechcący, mówili, tłumaczyli, jej wina, znaczy, wszystko jej wina, a powinna właśnie wiedzieć, pomagać, Roche na jej wiedzę liczył – wbiła spojrzenie w stół i umilkła, bo no tak, no tak, gdyby nie jej błąd, nie jej wygłupy, to kapitan nie musiałby teraz Iorwetha specjalnie łatać, o dawaniu grajełek nie byłoby mowy. Samaś to sprowadziła, oznajmiła sobie z ponurą determinacją, całkiem sama.

— Ejże. — Dłoń dowódcy opadła jej na ramię. — Wszystko w porządku przecież. Heniek powiedział, że nic groźnego się z elfem nie dzieje, słyszałaś, wyczerpanie go dopadło, nic na to nie poradzimy, nie polepszy ani nie pogorszymy, samo przejść musi. Fujarkę tylko pożyczymy, jak wrócimy do Temerii, to oddamy rodzinie. Dobrze? Ale duchom chłopaków też będzie milej, jak zagramy trochę, jak nas wesołych będą widzieli. Na wojnie nie ma czasu na sentymenty, ale jest czas na zabawę, pamiętasz?

Potaknęła. Roche nie ściągał jej ręki z ramienia i w końcu wyciągnęła własną, uścisnęła jego, no, dobrze, naprawdę dobrze, nie martwmy się. Potem wszedł Mink z watażką – dziewczyna na ich widok zdjęła dłoń, może za szybko, za nerwowo, ale niech sobie drań nie myśli, o niej i o kapitanie...

W duszy klęła. Kolejna pomyłka. Myślała, że elf odmówi, problemy będzie robił, a tu proszę, nic, grzecznie usiadł w kącie, muzykadełka nie wyśmiewał, że to Dh'oinne, że nawet piszczałki zrobić nie umieją, nie, normalnie usiadł, przeczyścił, popróbował, poduczył się chwilę. Może muzyka to faktycznie dobry pomysł.

Także dlatego, że nie wymagała mówienia, wpadania na polityczne miny, dyskusji. Swoje przyśpiewki już obskoczyli, ludowych Iorweth kojarzył zaskakująco – chociaż może nie, może to logiczne, długo to-to żyło w końcu, osłuchało się – dużo, nie protestował przy wyborze repertuaru za bardzo, werbalnie w ogóle, najwyżej skrzywieniem warg, męczeńskim przymknięciem powiek. Pewnie też dlatego, że każdą propozycję zmierzającą do _Raz mały elfik szedł sobie drogą_ czy czegoś podobnego dowódca torpedował, nim choćby do końca wypowiedziana została. Z doskonałym wyczuciem – acz, po prawdzie, to nawet trudne nie było, chłopaki się rozjaśniali, półuśmiech im przecinał twarze, oczy się zwężały szczwanie, za każdym razem, gdy złośliwości próbowali.

Terrorysta w ogóle na to nie reagował. Grał. Grał i był najwyraźniej bardzo kontent z tego grania, przejęty – zaraza, złe słowo, elfy raczej nie bywały przejęte – pochłonięty. Skupiony. Mówili mu, co, zanucili kawałek czasem, żeby złapał, przypomniał sobie, skinął głową z obojętnym „ach, to", a potem po prostu grał, z krótkimi przerwami na odpoczynek. Nic go więcej nie obchodziło, nawet wina nie chciał, parę tylko razy, jak się sprzeczano przy stole o następną przyśpiewkę, zamoczył wargi.

Skutkiem czego chłopaków oraz Ves on sam też szybko przestał obchodzić. Wtopił się w tło. Jakby to pozytywka była, taka czarodziejska, która kilka melodii zna, którą można nowych uczyć – rzucasz nazwę i już, już gra. Bez emocji, bez nerwów, bez sporów. Śpiewali z chłopakami, coś im tam piszczało w tle, całkiem ładnie, pod melodię, dobrze się jej znowu zrobiło, nucone słowa wypełniły piersi, rozgrzewały głowę, jakby ogień wstępował w ciało, a potem się splatały z tymi chłopaków i ledwie mogła usłyszeć, odróżnić własny głos. I było tak, jakby przez chwilę jej samej nie było, tylko Pasy, jakby jedynie małą cząstką była, bez myśli, bez siebie, bez niczego własnego – albo właśnie ze wszystkim, co wspólne, na własność. Jak dawniej w domu. Takie to miłe, jak harmider, zwykle męczący, nagle przechodził w jedność, har-mo-nię, jak to mawiano, zaczynał dodawać sił. Jak dawniej w wiosce przy każdym święcie.

W wiosce przy święcie zawsze tańczono, a Ves już sporo wypiła, chłopaki nie mniej, w mesie było na te kilkanaście z marynarzami osób miejsca aż nadto, wystarczyło słów odsunąć pod ścianę i już, można było przynajmniej trochę poskakać, poklaskać, potupać, okręcić się wokół własnej osi, dać porwać w cudze ramiona. Kręcić się, kręcić, o, to zwłaszcza, kręcić, aż śpiewane słowa grzęzły w gardle z wysiłku, zostawały tylko śmiechy, zdławione okrzyki i przekleństwa oraz melodia w tle.

Elfik został na ławach, podkulił nogi i nadal grał, trochę to, co śpiewali, trochę tak po prostu, mieszając melodie w śmieszne wiązanki. Po jakimś czasie, gdy kapitan mruknął, że dosyć, bo jutro mają masę pracy, gdy już zmęczeni poopadali na ławy, a stół przepchnięto na miejsce, gdy znów polano wina, a znużenie – takie dobre, rozkoszne znużenie, które godzi z całym światem – zaszumiało im w żyłach, rozmowy zmieniło w urwane pomruki i szczere uśmiechy, kazało podpierać głowę rękoma i wpatrywać się w dal zamyślonym wzrokiem, wtedy jakoś Ves zauważyła, że muzyka, chociaż cały czas płynie, nie przypomina już żadnej znanej jej piosenki. Nostalgiczna była, trochę tęskna, ale nie rozpaczliwa. Słodki smutek dobrego wspomnienia, raczej. I dziewczynę to jakoś zaciekawiło, moment taki był, ot, na ciekawość, na namysł, na bycie miłym dla wszystkiego.

— Co grasz, elfie? — zapytała, przysiadając obok.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak sobie — odparł, zaraz wracając do dmuchania.

— Wymyślasz, znaczy? — Ci, którzy grali na wsi, często tak robili, po prostu pletli dźwięki, jak im przyszły do głowy, czasem tęskne, aż w sercu koliło, aż łzy same po policzkach szły, czasem takie do tańca; potem, w Wyzimie, grajkowie po karczmach i eleganckich salonach mówili na to inaczej, inaczej, no, niechże drań wie, że nie wypadła sroce spod ogona... — Improwizujesz?

Nie odpowiadał przez chwilę. Dokończył fragment. Przymknął powieki. Ves się już zaczynała niecierpliwić, gdy wreszcie padło:

— Nie.

Wrócił do gry, może w samą porę, bo chłopaki już zaczynali im rzucać zdziwione spojrzenia. A kobieta przecież się domyślała.

— To wasze, tak? — szepnęła, prawie konspiracyjnie, gdy po paru minutach znów oderwał instrument od warg. — Muzyka elfów?

Skinął obojętnie głową.

— Nie słyszałam dotąd — stwierdziła dziewczyna, tak dla zabicia ciszy, czyli bezsensownie, bo w końcu by była nie pytała, gdyby znała.

— Dlatego zagrałem. Przecież byście mi nie pozwolili grać, gdybyście nasze rozpoznali — odparł zimno watażka.

No tak, niby logiczne, ale jakoś Ves ubodło. Do nastroju nie pasowało. Zaczęła wstawać, wówczas jednak elf, obrzuciwszy ją spojrzeniem, dodał ciut cieplej:

— To nie partyzancka. I nie nasza ludowa, tylko... starsza.

Miała wrażenie, że chciał użyć innego słowa, że w ostatniej chwili zmienił.

— Pozwolilibyśmy ci niepartyzanckie — stwierdziła autorytatywnie, choć wciąż szeptem. — My nie jesteśmy jakimiś, jakimiś... przesądnymi, głupimi okrutnikami, żeby elfom krzywdę robić o wszystko. Bez powodu. Was ścigamy, bo jesteście zbrodniarzami. Zabijacie niewinnych — końcówki słów nieprzyjemnie zasyczały w jej ustach. — Nic do elfów i waszej kultury nie mamy. Ścigamy Wiewiórki. Bandytów.

Spojrzał na nią ze zmęczonym rozbawieniem, znów zaczął grać. Nie wierzy mi, zdała sobie sprawę kobieta, tak po prostu mi nie wierzy. Nie, że drwi albo się wykłóca, jak to terroryści na przesłuchaniach zwykli, po prostu ani trochę nie wierzy. I jakoś ją to odkrycie równocześnie zasmuciło, uraziło i przestraszyło prawie, zupełnie nie wiedzieć czemu.

A potem sobie uświadomiła, jak chłopaki zaczęli nucić, po czym zamierać z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzach, że to, co teraz sobie Iorweth przygrywa, podejrzanie przypomina _Raz mały elfik szedł sobie drogą_.

Roche z ciężkim westchnieniem odsunął się od ławy, wstał leniwie, Ves już miała krzyczeć, że to nie jej wina, że ona tym razem nic nie zrobiła, do niczego nie namawiała, nie kazała, głupia, wredna Wiewióra tak sama z siebie – watażka urwał i oznajmił, nie patrząc na nikogo z nich, tylko przed siebie.

— To jest krasnoludzka piosenka. Ludzie jedynie przetłumaczyli. Całkiem wiernie, choć wulgaryzmów wszystkich nie zmieściliście w rytmie. — Po twarzy błąkał się mu uśmiech. — W komandzie mi zaśpiewali oryginał.

Kapitan patrzył na nich, lecz znów opadł na ławę. Dziewczyna odetchnęła.

— Znasz krasnoludzki? — spytała, żeby zmienić temat, pokazać, że wszystko w porządku, nic nie pogorszyła.

Chociaż elf, jak tak spojrzeć, miał rumieńce i szkliste spojrzenie. Bardziej niż na początku śpiewania. Leki musiały trochę przestać działać, a on nie poprosił o następne. Złośliwie. Albo zapomniał, grając, nie poczuł.

Zawahał się teraz, nim odpowiedział.

— Trochę. Do rozmowy w komandzie akurat. Wulgaryzmy, komendy wojskowe, nazwy roślin i zwierząt, i jedzenia, i broni, jakieś codzienne frazy. O ile mnie nie podpuścili — dodał lekko. — U Vivaldiego na pokojach bym swojego krasnoludzkiego nie próbował. Roche zresztą wie. Jest w papierach z więzienia na pewno.

Dowódca nie skomentował.

— To mało uprzejma piosenka — prychnął za to Trzynastka. — Że też taką nieludzie o was umyśliły, no, no...

— Wy też śpiewacie najgorsze rzeczy o Redanii i wojny z nią toczycie, chociaż to tak samo Dh'oinne... ludzie — poprawił się szybko ranny. — Ludzie, ludzie, przepraszam — rzucił bardzo nonszalanckim tonem.

Tylko cały stężał i Ves miała wrażenie, że się do niej przysunął, minimalnie. Roche pominął jego błąd milczeniem, za to doszedł najwyraźniej do tego wniosku, co ona przed chwilą:

— Kiedy ostatnio brałeś leki?

Elf wzruszył ramionami, ale palce zacisnęły się mu mocniej na grajełku.

— Że gorączka? To nic, to zmęczenie i rany, samo przejdzie. Bywało gorzej.

— Nie o to pytam.

— Przestały już działać.

Kapitan zacisnął wargi. A potem się całkiem odprężył.

— Byłeś dzisiaj wyjątkowo znośny — stwierdził. — Odpuszczę ci. Rozumiem, że nie wziąłeś nic od ostatniej wizyty Heńka. To teraz weźmiesz. Przy nas. To nie jest kwestia do dyskusji — uciął protesty watażki. — Twoje zdrowie było ważnym punktem umowy z Saskią. I zważywszy na to, jak bardzo ostentacyjnie okazujesz nam nieufność, to spodziewałbym się po tobie większej uczciwości. Choćby brania leków. Znaczy, spodziewałbym się, gdybym nie wiedział, że Wiewiórki zawsze stosują podwójne standardy.

Lekarz westchnął, wygramolił się zza stołu, sięgnął do komód z podręcznymi medykamentami, coś rozbijał w moździerzu. Elf wrócił do grania, pozornie obojętny, lecz gorączkowy rumieniec mu jakby na parę sekund ściemniał, a Ves czuła, że wcale nie rozluźnił mięśni, nie do końca.

Kielich z winem i łyżkę szarawego proszku doktor mu podstawił pod nos. Iorweth odwrócił głowę, przebiegł wzrokiem ścianę, jakby czegoś szukał. Dziewczynę ogarnęła fala prawie współczucia – drań naprawdę był dzisiaj miły, ładnie grał, przy obiedzie rozmawiał i żartował zupełnie normalnie, bez żadnych większych wycieczek osobistych, starał się, a teraz znów tylko go straszą. Położyłaby mu rękę na ramieniu, gdyby nie przeczucie, że to pogorszy sprawę. W tamtym komandzie pogarszało... Ale też przecież, fuknęła na siebie samą, opanuj się, Ves, wy go nie gwałcicie, nie bijecie, żadnej wielkiej krzywdy fizycznej nie robicie, czemu się ma mu źle kojarzyć?

— Myślicie — zapytał wreszcie chory, dziwnie chrapliwym głosem — że dacie mi trochę pograć, jeden wieczór spróbujecie nie krzywdzić i tyle starczy, bym, jak mnie halucynacje po waszych specjałach wezmą, gadał?

— O, wypraszam sobie. — Heńka wyraźnie urażono. — Jestem, cholera, lekarzem. Etyki coś mi zostało. Jak się umawialiśmy na opiekę bez tortur, to bez tortur i bez narkotyków. Zresztą, żadne serum prawdy nie istnieje, nawet czarodziejskie eliksiry zawodzą — wyjaśniał, a watażka wpatrzony był w Roche'a. — Mówi się po nich różne bzdury, zwykle to, co śledczy zasugeruje albo co się w fabule ostatnio słuchanej ballady działo..

— Tak się składa, że wiem, co się dzieje po czarodziejskich eliksirach — warknął Iorweth. — I co umieją zrobić lekarze. Jak wyglądają przesłuchania.

— Gówno wiesz — rzucił nagle kapitan.

Mocnym, dobitnym tonem, bawiąc się kubkiem z winem, lecz zmęczony, widocznie zmęczony, teraz, gdy zapał śpiewu z niego zszedł, kobieta wyraźnie widziała szarość cery, cienie pod oczyma.

— Gówno wiesz — powtórzył dowódca, popijając słowa haustem alkoholu. — Gówno wiesz o śledztwach, choć takiś niby z siebie dumny i mądry. Może ci nawet kiedyś wytłumaczę, czemu. Jak będę mniej pijany. A może i — dodał z błyskiem tej ciemnej radości, której dziewczyna w nim tak nie lubiła — w całkiem innych okolicznościach dokładny wykład zrobię. Wiwisekcję kwestii. Z przykładami. Ale teraz się umawialiśmy. Chciałbym, żebyś nam pograł jeszcze, ładnie grasz — głos mu zmiękł do bardziej proszącego tonu — po co miałbym ci dawać halucynki? We flet wtedy nie trafisz.

Ves postanowiła się włączyć.

— To prawda — powiedziała łagodnie. — Kraśnie grasz. Bardzo. Też bym chciała, żebyś pograł jeszcze.

— Tam nic nie ma, poza przeciwgorączkowymi — zapewnił solennie medyk. — Słowo.

— Cholera, toż i mi miło było potańcować i powyć sobie trochę do melodyjki. — Trzynastka przeciągnął się, aż mu w stawach łupnęło.

Marynarze wymruczeli potwierdzenie. Elf parsknął z pogardliwym rozbawieniem. Ale wziął lekarstwa. Przełknął, pod czujnym spojrzeniem wszystkich, popił obficie. Zaraz sięgnął po muzykadełko, prawie się dławiąc, byleby już grać. Uniknąć kontaktu z nami, zrozumiała kobieta, schować się za muzyką, odgrodzić. Niby oczywiste, ale przez moment ją smętkiem napełniło, żalem nie wiadomo o co do nie wiadomo kogo. Potem dopiero zaskoczyła wesoła melodia: nogi się same rwały do tańca, skoro jednak wszyscy zmęczeni po dziennej harówce byli, to poprzestali na klaskaniu, tuptaniu, kiwaniu na krzesłach. Do rytmu. I wszystkie smętki świata na chwilę zniknęły.

'

'

Kiedy szli wreszcie spać, elf też ewidentnie znużony i pociągnięty winem, jak kreska na obrazku farbą, odprowadzany przez Trzynastkę, zawrócił w korytarzyku na moment, podszedł do ziewającej przed swoją kajutą Ves.

— Nie lubisz pewnie słuchać, że śliczna jesteś? — spytał, jakoś mniej pewnie.

Wzruszyła ramieniem.

— Nie znoszę. Gdyby cię tyle razy, ile mnie, na to do łóżka zaciągnąć próbowano, też byś nie znosił. Nie jestem laleczką, tylko żołnierzem.

Dobra odpowiedź. Nauczyła się w nią wierzyć. Ale elf zmierzył ją nagle ironicznym spojrzeniem.

— A czego ci tamten w komandzie nie mówił? — głos miał neutralny.

Jakby ją uderzył. Przejrzał, tak po prostu, jakby to – i co, jeśli wszyscy zawsze widzieli, a udawali tylko, że jej wierzą, żeby przykrości nie zrobić, nie skrzywdzić biednej, kruchutkiej, słabej...

Odwróciła się na pięcie. Chędożony Wiewiórek. A już tak miło cały wieczór było.

— Nie, czekaj — rzucił teraz za nią watażka — mi nie o to... Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ładnie wyglądałaś, jak tańczyłaś. Ale tak, żeby cię nie uraziło.

Wewnętrzny bezsens tego zdania – całego działania – ją zatrzymał. Obróciła się.

— To trzeba było po prostu powiedzieć — warknęła.

— Wyglądałaś bardzo ładnie, jak tańczyłaś — wyrecytował. — Radośnie. Beztrosko — dodał z jakąś tęskną nutą.

— Dziękuję — odparła sztywno, po czym, jakoś pod wpływem chwili, wyjaśniła: — W komandzie nie tańczyli.

— Myśmy tańczyli — oznajmił beznamiętnie watażka. — Oni pewnie też, tylko... wcześniej. A co robiliście? — zapytał.

— Robili różne podłe rzeczy. Doskonale wiesz, jakie. — To było głupie i niebezpieczne, odpowiadać, ale czuła się winna. — Nie ma znaczenia. Przepraszam za to wczoraj. Nie pomyślałam.

Patrzył na dziewczynę z zimną ciekawością. Jak chędożeni magowie.

— Nie powinni byli cię brać — oznajmił. — To zawsze rodzi problemy. Ludzkie prześladowania wysyłają nasze dzieci do lasu, a głupiec z komanda wysłał ciebie do Pasów. Tak się uczy zabijać — mruknął.

Zatkało ją. Znowu. Wściekłość, lęk, smutek – wspomnienia – sklęła pod nosem i zniknęła w pokoju. Nie miała czasu na drania, powtarzała sobie, nie miała czasu. Na niego ani na pamięć.

'

'

Po raz pierwszy zabiła w komandzie, nie w Pasach. Tamten chuj ją zmusił. Inni nie byli pewni, marudzili o ryzyku.

— Nie da dziwka rady. Nas nie tak prosto zabić, jak byle starego Dh'oine — powiedział, przytrzymując jakiegoś staruszka, którego ze zwiadu przywlekli do obozowiska.

Staruszek miał miodowe oczy, takie ciepłe. I pełne zwierzęcego przerażenia. Zsikał się, ale tego nie było specjalnie czuć wśród ogólnego smrodu. Albo tylko Ves nie czuła.

Ręce jej nie tyle drżały, ile latały. Nie były jej, nie miała w nich władzy, jakim cudem w ogóle trzymała ten nóż, szeroki, rzeźnicki, chyba tylko ze strachu.

— Nie dasz rady — powtórzył pieszczotliwie dowódca, całując ją w czubek głowy. — Nie nas wszystkich. Warty czuwają. Ja lekko sypiam. A gdybyś chciała, zresztą, to przecież byś już spróbowała? Albo uciekła. Albo dała się zabić. Nie prosiła wtedy. Nie masz dość siły, mała kurewko — wyszeptał, właściwie łagodnie. — Jesteś takim samym tchórzliwym śmieciem, jak cała twoja rasa i zasługujesz na to samo. Ale my cię traktujemy lepiej, za dobrze, prawda?

Potaknęła, łatwo, odruchowo. „Jesteś dobry, jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, taki kochany, łaskawy, taki dobry, kocham cię", proste.

— Nie jestem godna, żeby zabijać — wymamrotała, słowa z trudem przechodziły przez zaciśnięte gardło, bo ten człowiek musiał umrzeć, ale nie ona, ona nie...

— Ale ja sobie życzę — odparł twardo dowódca. — No, po prostu. Wbij mu ten nóż. Albo gardło poderżnij. Nigdy kurze łba nie ukręcałaś? Ryby nie ogłuszałaś? To tak samo.

Wcale nie tak samo, lecz ostatnie słowa były wypowiedziane ostro, zimno, zapowiadały wielki, wielki gniew – a niczego Ves się tak wówczas nie bała, jak gniewu tamtego chuja – więc uderzyła, na szybko, nie patrzyła, zamknęła oczy.

Nie wyszło dobrze. Staruszek zaskamlał, zakaszlał, potem zaczął krzyczeć. Nie zabiła go, nóż wszedł za płytko, zatrzymał się na czymś twardym – dzisiaj Ves wiedziała, że na żebrach. Krzyk był straszny, śmiech elfów z komanda też, gniew w oczach dowódcy narastał – a może sobie tylko go wyobraziła, żeby było jej prościej, żeby znaleźć siłę, cholera dzisiaj wie – więc wyjęła ten nóż, z trudem, musiała się drugą ręką zaprzeć o ciało mężczyzny, miał ciepłe, miękkie, jeszcze, a potem znów uderzała, jeszcze płycej, raz za razem, gdzie popadło, w pierś, w twarz, w gardło, aż krzyk przeszedł w charkot, aż umilkł, aż ciało przestało wierzgać.

Elfy się śmiały. Do rozpuku. Szczerze. Ves rozumiała, dzisiaj, że musiała być cała we krwi, że ręce miała na pewno umazane, że płakała. Że wrzeszczała na tego staruszka, że zdychać nie chce, przeklęte bydlę – to jej zostało, to widywała potem, wiele razy, w Pasach też, czasem wykrzyczane, czasem rozbawione „ooo, skurwysyn długo dycha, na tę swoją wyspę coś nie chce, może jabłek nie lubi", to „może jabłek nie lubi" się w ogóle dowcipem oddziałowym stało, wybuchali śmiechem niekiedy na sam widok owocu – to wszystko wtedy musiało być, wiedziała. Może nawet pamiętała. Chuj wie.

Pamiętała na pewno, że dowódca komanda był potem miły dla niej, jak nigdy. Opatulił. Powiedział, że powinna umyć ręce, pomógł się umyć i przebrać. Wlał w nią alkohol. Dał sporo jedzenia, słodkiego, a tamtej nocy przytulał i całował, jak dziecko, żeby zasnęła. Nie chędożył. Reszta komanda też jakby złagodniała, jakby Ves się trochę bardziej ich od tamtej pory stała.

— Teraz — rzucali czasem — jak nas złapią, to ciebie też zabiją, bo zabijałaś z nami, jeśli uciekniesz, to ciebie powieszą za współpracę, jak Wiewiórkę, jeśli spróbujesz zdradzić, stryczek na ciebie czeka, nie ma amnestii dla tych, co mordowali. Teraz skończysz, jak my, mała dziwko.

— Chyba, że okoliczności wezmą pod uwagę — wtrącił kiedyś jeden, a reszta wybuchnęła tylko śmiechem, bo jak to, Niebieskie Pasy i „branie pod uwagę okoliczności łagodzących", i pytania, i w ogóle litość, dobry żart.

Dowódca dodawał czasem „i nikt poza mną cię nie będzie miał, ze mną na szubienicę pójdziesz, moja malutka, słodka kurewko", głos mu przy tym miękł, prawie czuły się stawał, spojrzenie cieplejsze. Jakby przywiązany był, o czym wszakże, Ves dzisiaj wiedziała, Roche jej wytłumaczył, nie należy myśleć. Wtedy było wolno. Dzisiaj już nie potrzeba.

Pamiętała, czasem, że w tamtym okresie miała nadzieję, że dadzą jej zabić jeszcze, zaczną zabierać na rajdy, bo wtedy będą traktować – lepiej, nie równo, nie zasługiwała, ale lepiej – i nienawidziła się za te myśli, i myślała, że te wszystko, co się stało, to się jej należy, bo jest taka podła, bo ludziom, zamiast elfom, śmierci życzy. Że to wszystko za karę na nią spadło, bo bogowie znali jej złe serce, gdy ona sama go jeszcze nie znała.

Naiwne, dziecinne przekonania, oczywiście. Roche jej potem wytłumaczył. Potem, potem, potem, jak uznała, że Pasy są dla niej za dobrzy, Roche zwłaszcza, za dobrzy dla niej, tchórzliwej kurwy, że ona powinna przecież zawisnąć, za tamtego staruszka – zaczął się jej wtedy mężczyzna śnić, co noc, jakby czekał, aż mniej koszmarów za dnia będzie miała.

Jaki kapitan wtedy wściekły był! Ale nie na nią, na szczęście. Powiedział, że tamtych by ponownie zabił – ale jej, jej wytłumaczył. Cicho. Łagodnie. Opatulając, przynosząc słodki alkohol i mleko, pozwalając się wtulić w siebie. Całą noc prawie jej tłumaczył, sto razy to samo powtarzał, bo mu nie dowierzała... A ani razu na nią się nie rozzłościł. Ani razu nie podniósł głosu. A w Ves się wtedy wszystko wyprostowało, trochę, wreszcie, sina chmura znad serca zniknęła, zobaczyła dziewczyna niebo – księżyc, świecę, podłogę, ściany, wszystko, świat cały – jakby po raz pierwszy. Bo Roche mówił, cicho, kojąco, z pełnym przekonaniem, znał się zaś przecie, że Ves jest godna, warta, żeby żyć. Że powinna wręcz. Że on choćby jest szczęśliwy, że Ves żyje, on i chłopaki, że im wiele bez niej na świecie zabraknie, że w ogóle nie żałują, że ją uratowali. Że jest dobra, naprawdę dobra. Niewinna, że to wszystko tamtych wina. Że jej wolno oddychać, widzieć, cieszyć się i tańcować, że tak, tak, Ves, po tym wszystkim – nadal wolno żyć.

'

'

Potem ją nauczył, że wręcz należy. Najlepiej z pożytkiem dla innych. Dla wiosek, dla dziewczyn, żeby ich taki los, jak Ves, nie spotkał. Dla innych. Roche prędzej czy później dodawał zawsze „dla Temerii", ale kobieta widziała w tym kolejną postać „innych" – po prostu ładniejszym słowem wyrażoną – chłopów, mieszczan, wszystkich, setek takich panien, jak ona, setek takich szkrabów, jak jej brat, setek takich chłopów, jak jej rodzice. Co to w końcu niby jest ta „Temeria", jeśli nie mieszkańcy właśnie?


End file.
